


Songs of the Heart and Mind

by Miimiijay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy, Inheritance, Karaoke, Own Female, Slow Burn, Songfic, lots of fluff, morgan le fay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miimiijay/pseuds/Miimiijay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new witch turns to Hogwarts for the 8th year. Her arrival will have serious consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Morgana stood looking at the gates in front of her curiously. The Battle of Hogwarts had taken over the whole wizard in world and yet here she was as though the Battle of the year previous had never happened. The imposing structure looked as though nothing had ever once breached its defences. She reached her hand out tentatively, to touch the wrought iron in front of her before a quiet whoosh next to her broke her out of her reverie. 

A man, much bigger than any man she had seen before was in front of her. She surmised he must be part of the castle defences, his stature so large he made her feel like a child again in size. His coat was large and dark made almost of leather so probably more like Dragon hide, and a scruffy beard covered most of his face.

"Now Miss Rose, you oughtn't be doing that." He spoke with a gruff voice but his accent made her smile. 

"No, I suppose I shouldn't." She mused, her quiet voice twinkling with curiosity. "And please, call me Morgana, Rose isn't my real name" 

The man took along look at her, almost as though he was trying to figure out what her words actually meant, as though there were some hidden context or meaning behind their simplicity.

"Well, if you'd like to follow me, feasts already started but I'm sure that won't mind much to the headmistress". The giant push the gates open and lead Morgana up the long path towards the castle in front of her. The walk wasn't a long walk, but all the time Morgana felt she had to catch her bag is close to her. The castle itself was much more imposing then the tales had let her believe. All too soon, Morgana found herself in front of two in possibly large wooden doors. Behind them she could hear shouting and calling, cheering and singing; noises meaning that there were people, lots of people behind them. She allowed the giant to open the door for her, and slipped through, trying hard not to be noticed. 

"And finally, students." A loud, Scottish female voice rang out over the caterwauling of crowd before her. Morgana's eyes reached the top table, and she realised this final announcement was about her. 

"We have a new student joining us this year, an 8th year with who wishes to do her mastery here. I hope you will make her feel as welcome as possible. May I introduce, Morgana Rose." A Quick gesture indicated Morgana at the back of the hall, and all of a sudden hundreds of eyes were staring at her.

A sudden hash took over the room. Morgana was used to the attention, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Her pale cheeks flushed, and she had behind her dark hair as she quietly and quickly made her way towards the top table. She made a quick courtesy, and she turned to face the rest of the room.

*

Draco had been paying very little attention to the ongoing is in the great Hall. After the war, he had barely managed to stay out of Azkaban. Right now, he was mostly grateful for the opportunity here been offered, to finish his education. It was going to be hard enough for him to find employment in the wizard in world with the dark mark on his arm, but at least finishing his education would prove that he had the necessary skills required for any jobs he applied for. 

It was only when the hush descended on the Hall, that Draco looked up and saw what the fuss was about. 

A young woman stood in front of the teachers table. She was petite and slim with dark hair and pale skin. She looked as though she had stepped straight out of a Victorian faerie painting, and Draco had to check to be sure she didn't have wings. Her entire being look ethereal. A white shirt with and under bust waistcoat and tight knee length fishtail skirt meant she looked more suited to an office at the daily prophet than as a student. It was her eyes though that stunned Draco the most. 

They were golden, amber and they seemed to bore into his very soul. Very briefly, his silver grey eyes met hers, and in that instant he felt all the breath leave his lungs. Her eyes moved on and suddenly he could breathe again. 

McGonagall was bringing forward the sorting Hat, and suddenly Draco felt very small. The idea of houses in the school seems very alien after everything they had recently been through. Not that it mattered to the 8th years. The notion of houses had been all but disbanded, in a hope that the unity would lead to forgiveness and rivalries being set aside. 

"It's merely tradition," McGonagall was saying as she lifted it on to the young woman's head. 

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, and a tie woven with red and gold settled around her shoulders. Of course it did, Draco thought bitterly. He stole a look towards the Gryffindor table and saw how the brief nod Potter offered him before he cheered. The young woman seemed unaffected by it all as she blushed and sat down with her "house". 

Bang goes any chance of talking to her, he mused. Probably for the best. No distractions, he needed to get through the year. His NEWTs had to take priority.

Even so, he couldn't help searching for those golden eyes at every discreet opportunity. She seemed indifferent to the other students, focusing on the plate before her. There was something intriguing about her, and he found himself lost in thought. 

* 

After the first through seventh years had filtered out, the small number of 8th years (only about a third of them, mostly Gryffindor students at that) remained, waiting for McGonagall's instructions.

"As there are so few, you will be sharing a common room, and only two dormitories. I'm aware you're all young men and women now, but you're also students." The older woman sighed at the murmurs of disapproval. She watched as they filtered off, and her newest student loitered.

"Yes Morgana, may I help you?" 

The young woman had remained seated. Her face was blank, and she looked even smaller than her fragile frame might first suggest.

"Please, don't tell them about me." It was barely a whisper. The headmistress pressed her lips together, in a thin smile. 

"My dear, I wouldn't betray your confidence so blatantly. I wonder how you'll conceal it, but I've no desire to make that decision for you." She moved over and touched the woman's shoulder. 

"I have a method, nobodies ever seen through it before. Just please, professor. My bloodline would just confuse the issue."

McGonagall nodded. She knew all too well the problems that bloodlines caused. She ushered the witch up and lead her towards her new common room. 

"You've my word."

*

"That new girl is stunning!" A Hufflepuff, Smith if Draco remembered rightly, was gushing. Murmurs of agreement whispered through the boys dormitory. Draco buried his head further into his options book, earning snorts of derision from the other men in earshot. 

"Sorry, forgot the ponce was here. What's the betting that she's not pure blooded enough for him." Smith guffawed, and Draco recognised at least two of the others who joined in laughing. Weasley and Thomas. 

Draco gripped his book tighter, and bit his tongue. Before the war maybe he'd have spat out a scathing remark but now he needed the education more. He wanted to agree with them, Morgana had been beautiful, but their lack of class and tact whilst discussing her had felt like swallowing knives. Draco couldn't explain it. 

With a glare, which earnt him more glares and snide remarks he grabbed his book and cloak and made his way to the common room that joined the two dorms. As he sat down, he heard the portrait door swing open and he looked up straight into golden eyes. They almost didn't look human, as the golden hues danced around his face.

Draco felt flustered, dropping his eyes back to his book, losing his place more than once as he tried to regain focus. 

...

A few hours later, Draco woke up with a start, his book in his lap with a crick in his neck. Nobody had chosen to wake him, and with a flick of his wand he realised it was 3am. His body aches, and so he resigned himself to sleeping in the chair he was already in. That was when he heard it.

A song, a tune, quietly hummed, though in the early morning silence it seemed shockingly loud. It was soft and reminded him of a lullaby his mother sang when he was small. He sat up, and beyond the window he saw a small shadow on the balcony of the common room. Draco felt his chest might burst, the conflicting emotions he felt. The tiredness, the curiosity and nostalgia at hearing his old lullaby were all bringing up memories, and so with as much finesse as he could muster, he rose from the chair and as quietly as he could he stalked over to the source of the music. 

In the moonlight, he could make out pale skin and dark hair, but as the figure turned slightly, he could see Morgana, her face illuminated by charmed stars dancing before her eyes. The Stars were dancing and swirling in time with the tune that had pulled Draco from his slumber.

It was at that moment, Draco realised just how beautiful Morgana was. Her skin was smooth, unblemished and an alabaster white that could rival his own skin. Her long dark hair curled around her face, and every slight movement from the breeze showed blues and blacks sparkling through it. 

His eyes followed the lines of her lithe body down to her hands. Perfectly manicured hands, both outstretched twirling stars through her fingertips.

Draco faltered. Both her hands were outstretched. There was no way a charm like that could be maintained for as long as it had been without a wand. And yet, there was no evidence of a wand near her. Only the singing and the stars. Draco's mind somersaulted as he headed back to his dormitory bed (he was up now, he had might as well get a few more hours proper rest). Very few witches or wizards could do wand less and wordless magic combined. He would have to look it up in the library. 

He hummed the lullaby to himself as he settled into his pillows. Dreams came to him quickly, of meadows and of stars and swans. And butterflies, everywhere. He smiled, grateful to himself for returning to his bed. He had a lot of research to do.

*

Morgana sat at the back of the 8th year common room, reading her charms homework over before she sent it to the professor. She was jostled slightly as someone leapt across the common room to catch a toy quaffle. 

She looked at the man who had bumped her. Green eyes met her golden ones and she smiled politely at the boy who lived. 

"Hello Harry." She smiled politely.

"Morgana! So sorry. Fancy a game?" He offered politely, before launching the quaffle back at Ron. She shook her head and gestured towards her homework. "When did you get all that? You weren't in any of our classes today?" He sat on the arm of her chair and Morgana shifted to create some distance. 

The awkward silence was broken by a series of curses and expletives and the sound of a glass bottle smashing on the floor.

"For the love of Merlin, Weasley, you have the grace of a wounded hippogriff." 

"Is that the best you've got Malfoy? I'm wounded. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be in Azkaban with dear old daddy?" 

A sharp intake of breath circled the room. Then silence as all eyes watched the blonde man, rage evident in his flushed cheeks and silver eyes. Both men had their wands pointed at each other. 

Morgana watched him. She knew the animosity between them was long lived. She sighed and stood up. She moved over to them with a fluid grace, almost like she was dancing. She had no reason other than self preservation to stop them fighting. A stray hex here, a curse there and her secret could be out.

She stood between them and reached her fingers out, hands flat on their chests. Ron backed down straight away, tugged away by Hermione and Neville. She watched as he sat down, and then focused her full attention onto Malfoy. 

In her mind, she was singing. A gentle tune to hold her concentration. Malfoy reached for her hand, to pull it away from his chest and as their skin touched she felt her concentration fall apart.

She felt sparks throughout her blood. The world fell away, and the world shifted. Malfoy's hand on hers felt hotter than coal but the rest of her felt numb. She was floating, almost. Stars danced in front of her eyes. She snatched her hand back to her chest as though his very touch pained her.

Without a word, Morgana ran. Out of the common room, and out of the castle. 

*

"WHAT DID YOU DO MALFOY?!" Weasley was yelling, although Draco couldn't answer him. He could still feel Morgana's touch against him, burning but cold without her. 

He looked out of the door, almost debating with himself whether he should go after her. Granger was fastening her cloak.

"I swear, you're all as dense as one another." She declared haughtily before stepping through and closing the portrait behind her. 

It was for the best, he told himself. Granger being a woman as well, albeit with dubious taste in men and hairstyles. He tucked his wand away, collected up his books and broken ink bottle and retreated to his dormitory, ignoring the shouting behind him. 

Weasley had no right to shout, he'd thrown the bloody quaffle. It had landed on his potions homework, smashed his ink vial and had only narrowly missed breaking Draco's nose.

He made his way to his bed, sighing as he sank down into the soft eiderdown. The woman was a mystery. He'd promised himself no mysteries this year. Just his NEWT's, maybe an apprenticeship under Slughorn if he could convince him.

And yet, he hadn't let her song leave him. He had been thrown out if the library for humming it, he had whistled it outside whilst walking with Pansy, which had resulted in her feigning shock and checking his temperature. He had somehow managed to ingrain the song into his brain. He tidied away his books, knowing he wasn't going to finish his work. 

Surely one mystery couldn't hurt.

*

"Morgana, Morgana!! Wait. Please."  
Hermione was calling to her. "Heavens, no need to throw yourself into the lake." 

Morgana stood at the edge of the water, tears streaming down her face. She shivered, her haste had meant that she had forgotten her cloak, and her cardigan was thin, not barely enough to keep her warm. She looked at the other woman, who had a puzzled look on her face and arms open, pulling Morgana into an embrace. Morgana cried quietly into Hermione's shoulders. 

"Whatever it is, I can promise I can try to help. Although if it's just Malfoy then I can help you avoid him at all costs if that's what it takes."

Morgana chuckled through her sobs.  
"Why would you do that?" She asked quietly. "You don't even know me."

"I'd like to change that. You're always alone, everyone needs someone."  
Hermione's voice was quiet as she stroked small circles on Morgana's back.

"I've never really had a friend." Hermione gasped, but pulled the smaller girl in tighter.

"Then I would be honoured to be your first friend. But, can we do it inside. It's very cold." They both laughed, and Morgana jumped slightly when Hermione took her by the arm.

They walked silently back into the castle, until they reached the common room. Morgana hesitated. Embarrassment made her flush at her previous outburst. Was she ready to potentially face Malfoy again? She doubted it. Hermione obviously sensed it, opening the portrait door and quickly scanning the room.

"He's gone, come on. We'll go straight to our dorm and talk there." They walked in quickly, and Morgana all but ran straight to her bed. Hermione lingered, but it wasn't long before the brunette witch had sat next to her on the bed.

"Sorry, just had to tell Ron goodnight. He's been a bit off since...well...everything." 

Morgana smiled, and watched in delight as Hermione cast a privacy charm around the bed.

"So, spill. Come on, what was all of that?" 

Morgana looked at the witch before her, torn. She wanted someone to know, someone to talk to. It was just... she was scared. She had been taught to be scared.

"Ok. Well, the first thing. I'm a direct descendant of Morgan le Fay." She paused, watching the knowledge bloom in her new friends face.

"Merlin's beard. Don't tell Ron, he'll get you to sign his chocolate frog card." 

"After everything that happened last year, I doubt the heir of a dark witch would be welcome." Morgana sighed.  
"But there's more. Do you realise what le Fay means?"

Hermione nodded. And then her eyes widened in realisation. Morgana nodded and sighed.

"Yeah. Great great great grandmother Morgan wasn't all human. Or even mostly human. She was Fae. And all down the bloodline there were male heirs, they were strong and brave and noble. Until me, and now I've inherited her name, her magic, and...well...there's a chance I'll get wings."

Hermione hadn't spoken. Morgana could almost see the cogs turning. So she continued.

"Add into that, I can't control my magic and that fairy wings are a highly sought after and highly illegal potions ingredient, and that's why I'm here. It'll be at some point this year if I get wings, nobody can remember which festival it is. Beltane, Samhain, solstice. It could be any."

"Where does Malfoy fit into this? You're reaction before, it looked scary." 

"I could feel him. All in my head. Memories that weren't mine, feelings and it made my magic want to lash out. I had to run. I don't even know why it happened." Tears had formed in her eyes again as she remembered the hurt Malfoy had felt, the pain he'd administered to others. 

"Ok. We'll think of something. Where's your wand? We can transfigure some extra pillows and talk some more?" The brunette witch turned some blank scrolls into fluffy pillows with a quick swish and a few muttered charms. She turned to look at Morgana.

"Oh.." Morgana blushed. She started to hum, and the music filled the room. It seemed to weave itself into the pictures, the bed and the newly transfigured pillows. Hermione's jaw fell slack in shock.

"It's inherited," was the only explanation offered.

"Why do I get the feeling we've barely scratched the surface?" Hermione pulled the dark haired witch into her arms. "I don't know how, but we'll figure this out. Together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizarding karaoke at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where the obsession for this chapter has come from but I was up until 4am finishing it. So apologies if it is utter cheese.

Morgana hovered outside of the charms classroom. Hermione had suggested that the school choir, run by professor Flitwick, might provide her with a means to singing with a focus. At the moment, Morgana's humming and singing still affected the lighting and created stars and birds that danced. So far between them they had explained them as misheard spells or even at one point feigned no knowledge of the birds conjuring. That had earned them some incredulous looks, and had caused an argument between hermione and Ron that left Morgana with a bitter taste in her mouth. Hermione was her only friend, she didn't mean to come between her and her boyfriend by making her lie to cover her own secrets. 

And so she resolved herself to follow her friends advice, and pushed on the door. The room was busy, papers and music being passed all over, to around 30 or so students. Professor Flitwick stood on a chair, and motioned her forward. 

"Ah, come Morgana. I'm so pleased you're here. Now now, settle down." He admonished the rest of the students, most of whom had started whispering amongst themselves. Morgana sat to the side, not quite ready to join the main group and listened. 

"Now, we're going to try a muggle piece today, so I want you to combine your muggle studies with choir and think. Suggestions for pieces, as long as they're suitable - I'm looking at you Romilda - will be accepted for the winter ball. Now, scales please."

Morgana smiled at the simple joy of singing a scale. Focusing on the notes, the music of the room and keeling her breathing even, meant there was only a slight flicker of the candlelight.

That was until the door opened again.

"Everyone carry on. Arpeggios next, Luna be a dear and take over." The blonde skipped over and took up the mantle, and Morgana stole a look over to the professor who was welcoming a late newcomer. A man with ice blonde hair. She squealed at the top of the next arpeggio, missing the top note, and she didn't trust her breath to sing anymore. 

Malfoy. He'd sent her magic borderline wild when she'd had the briefest of skin contact with him and now she was like his new obsession. Always watching her in the common room, eyeing her suspiciously when she had suddenly lost interest in her meals after noticing him. 

She couldn't deny how attractive he was. He was, sculpted and perfect and his hair always looked so soft she dreamt of it being like clouds. But she couldn't allow it. Not whilst she was so unpredictable, her magic unstable, and heaven forbid if he knew the truth. She paled at the thought of him finding her out. 

Pulling herself from her internal monologue, Morgana realised the chance for eavesdropping had passed, and Malfoy was taking up a position opposite her. 

Oh wonderful. Morgana cursed everything she could think of. The lights started to flicker again. She forced herself to stare into her lap, as though suddenly fascinated with her fingernails. 

"Professor, a lot of us don't know any muggle songs. How are we meant to think of any suggestions?"

Morgana missed whatever Flitwick had said. She knew exactly who to ask.

*

"I'd say a muggle karaoke night would be good, but maybe just for our year? Hundreds of students would be too difficult to organise." Morgana crushed her friend into a tight hug.

"Minoe, you're amazing. Think you can convince McGonagall? 

And that was all it had taken to convince her best - only - friend to propose the party to the headmistress, who had been surprisingly amenable to the idea. 

"I have this, it's my MP3 player from home. Maybe we can charm it to play more, although I don't know about the lyrics side of things."

That was a predicament. Most of their year had been raised in the wizarding world, and wouldn't know much of any of the muggle music. This would require some serious library time.

*

Draco all but laughed at the poster on the 8th year common room wall. A muggle karaoke concert. The idea was preposterous, absolutely absurd.

"Say, Pans, do you know who organised this monstrosity?"

"Oh that new witch and Granger. They've been plotting it all week. It's somewhat mandatory, especially for you. Which reminds me-" she threw an accusatory glare at him-"why on circe's tits did you join the bloody choir."

Draco shrugged. He hadn't actually been sure, until Morgana had gone into the choir practice. Stood in the corridor outside he had been able to pick out her voice and he'd simply felt compelled to walk in. He'd felt obligated to request permission from Flitwick first, his previous year considered, but had neglected to mention his real reason for joining. And he was going to neglect it again, even if pansy was one of his only friends.

"No quidditch, needed something for extra credit. Plus, you know mother made me have singing lessons."

Pansy giggled at him. "Oh yes, I remember that year you were insistent you were going to be a rock star." The memory appeared to be too much for the witch as she descended into giggles.

Draco wasn't paying attention to her hysterics. Morgana had organised the karaoke. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. It could prove entertaining. And frankly the idea that Morgana might sing again, properly was a truly intoxicating thought. He looked around, scanning the room for her. His heart sank a little when he saw her; all surrounded by Potter's golden cohorts. 

"Stare at her anymore, Draco, and I'll accuse you of being her stalker. This is bordering on 6th year potter standards, honestly." He pulled his look back to ebony haired witch. 

"So Pansy, know any muggle songs?"

*

The room of requirement had been somewhat damaged in the war. It had taken Hermione several hours to get it perfect. She had arranged with the kitchen house elves that they could apparate in and provide light refreshments. She had arranged a midnight curfew for the 8th years with the headmistress. There had also been a willingness in most of the students with strong muggle ties, who had donated music and Hermione received them greatly. 

Aberforth had been helpful, providing her with the charms for successful karaoke(apparently wizarding karaoke was a thing, just not very popular). It had taken some trial and error with the muggle devices, but after some practice and input from Morgana, they had it settled. 

Hermione looked around her. It was the perfect replica of a muggle club, a little stage and microphone, the collection of MP3 players floating in concentric circles, which made them look like muggle nightclub lights. Hermione had giggled. There were seats and the tables all had small candles on. All in all she was very proud. She had brought her clothes to get changed into, a dark and fairly low cut top, tight dark jeans and heels. It was meant to be a party of sorts. 

"Oh Hermione...it's amazing "There was a sigh behind her. Relief swept through the witch that she was dressed, and that it was Morgana who had entered. She didn't feel ready to see Ron yet.

"It's amazing? Have you seen yourself? You look stunning?!" Hermione deflected the compliment, amazed at Morgana's appearance.

Morgana's timid appearance had disappeared. She had somehow found a pair of stilettos that Hermione would never be able to walk in, a flowing green asymmetrical skirt showed her legs from above her knees down. A white full sleeved Romany top that laced at the bust was covered with a small waistcoat. She had curled her hair, and found a blood red lipstick making her ringlets look darker and skin look paler.

"Morgana you look like a fairytale.its amazing." 

She blushed, the pink flush prominent on her almost too pale face. She was trembling despite the show of confidence in her appearance. 

"Let's get the show on the road, before I back out entirely." 

*

Morgana was terrified. Almost everyone in the year had turned up and was amazed at the work she and Hermione had put in. Unfortunately, Morgana had found herself the centre of attention again, as her appearance meant that most of the men were staring. She had pointedly not sung yet, not wanting to draw anymore attention to herself. That was until a lull in the music. So far the muggle born students had monopolised the microphone, but now it had been two or three songs without someone singing.

She huffed, and went up onto the small stage, her face burning as she felt all the eyes in the room on her. It was time to test herself. If she could do this without conjuring something or destroying anything she would class it a success. Forgetting the words would be acceptable.

The music started, and as Morgana looked up, she looked past the floating words in front of her to the door. A streak of white blonde had just walked in and had leant against the wall watching her intently. She chastised herself for being on the stage. 

"Too late now," she told herself. She focused on the lyrics in front of her, and scowled. She had to have words with Hermione about the brunette witch's sense of humour.

 

I put a spell on you, because your mine...

The lyrics were forming in her mouth without her thinking about it. As soon as she had started singing a hush descended over the room. Morgana had closed her eyes. She didn't dare open them.

You know I love you, I love you and I don't care if you want me, I'm yours right now...

She forced herself to look. There was nothing, no whispering, all eyes focused on her. She was fighting desperately, her concentration slipping, the urge to conjure something as a distraction was overwhelming. She looked at the back wall..

I put a spell on you, because your mine...

...Her eyes met Malfoy's. All pretense of control flew out the window, and as soon as the last note finished she bolted off the stage. She felt her heart flutter, and the familiar sinking feeling she had felt when he had touched her was creeping up her arms. 

The applause was louder than it had been for the others, and quickly another student took up her place on the stage. She wasn't sure who, she didn't look. 

She went over to Seamus Finnigan, an unremarkable looking Irish man, who currently was playing with the candle on the table. She had heard rumour he was oddly obsessed with flames.

"Heard a rumour there might be something stronger than pumpkin juice over here? I think I need some Irish courage." She whispered. It would hardly fare well for everyone to hear her, but right now she needed to forget all the eyes that were still watching her. A silver grey pair in particular. 

*

Draco scowled as he watch Morgana run practically straight into the arms of the Finnigan boy. He had felt her voice, it had made him very grateful that it was dark and he was leaning against a wall. It left him feeling weak, but in a way that didn't leave him feeling uncomfortable.

He stood up straight, he scowl deepening as he watched the very unsubtle face of someone Downing a too large shot of something home brewed and given the Irish wizards known talents, he suspected it was highly potent. 

Pansy was watching him intently, and so he made himself very interested in Longbottom and Thomas attempting to sing something about being Under Pressure.  
"You like her don't you." It was a statement, not a question.  
"I'm not signifying that with a real response Pansy."  
"You couldn't be more blatant of you went up there and sang it for her. Oh merlin, Draco that wasn't a suggestion." 

She called after him. He wasn't sure when he decided he was going to sing, but he suddenly found himself looking at the song titles trying to find something pansy had mentioned. He stood to the side, and wait patiently whilst the weasel and his house mate finished butchering their song before he stepped resolutely onto the stage.

He had expected to be booed off. To have drinks thrown at him. None of it whilst he waited for the song to start. It was only now he felt self conscious. Firstly, only his mother, his tutor, Pansy and Blaise had ever heard him sing. It was private for him, and as his audience was normally so biased toward him, he had no idea if he was really any good. He knew he wasn't shocking but an unfamiliar feeling of dread filled him.

Secondly he was painfully aware he was about to bare his soul. He wanted Morgana's attention and he was sure this was going to be the only way to get it. 

Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name?....

People were smiling, he can't have been too bad. He relaxed a little and settled into beat of the song. 

Do you think you'll be the guy to make the queen of the Angels sigh?

He stole a look at Morgana. She was blushing, although her glass had been filled again by Finnigan and Draco raged internally that it could be from his liquor and not from the brutal honesty he was showing. The rest of the student body though we're suitably impressed, people were even dancing. He carried on, determined to get his point across.

Do you hope to make her see, you fool? Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?...

His eyes burned into the side of Finnigan's head. The Irishman apparently hadn't noticed and was trying to convince Morgana to dance. He wasn't the only one to notice and as his song drew to a close, he saw Granger pulling her closer and giving her a pepper-up potion to pull her back towards sobriety. He had never wanted to embrace the muggle born more. 

* 

"Morgana, you've had enough love. Drink this before you lose it." Hermione urged in a harsh whisper. It took the smaller witch a moment to take the cork out of the phial but instantly she seemed better.

"I should smack you, daft bint." Hermione scolded. "I love you to bits but honestly, Seamus' home brew? What's that bad?" 

Hermione had seen the looks to Malfoy across the room, and hoped this was the gentle prod that both Malfoy and Morgana had needed. Apparently not. She'd purposely chosen that song for her friend, hoping that it would offer her some clarity, even in spite of her past with the pure blood.

"Oh Mione. He keeps looking at me, and I lose it. Every time, I just get so unsettled. It's like he's under my skin completely." 

"Funny that."

"It's not funny at all?! I can't afford to not have that kind of control." The smaller witch had stopped slurring as badly and could stand straight in her heels. 

Hermione nodded. She agreed to an extent, but she recognised infatuation when she saw it. It was the way ginny looked at Harry, the way Luna looked at Neville. 

"Come on, it's half 11. We should let them know we've not long left until curfew."

*

Morgana followed dutifully onto the stage. She grabbed the microphone to a chorus of "encore" and "more".

"Sorry everyone, just to let you know, only 25 minutes until curfew. Sorry, sorry." The crowd booed as Morgana left the stage. Harry stood up at the back and shouted "encore" again, to which the whole group had screamed and cheered.

"Maybe you should give them what they want." Malfoy had made it back into the stage, and was offering her the microphone, his hand held open in an obvious challenge. His presence on the stage had produced his own calls for an encore, not that Morgana was surprised. He had been very good, and with one of her favourite songs. She really did need to have words with Hermione. 

Morgana's face clouded in panic. Malfoy looked stunning under the bright stage lights. He was wearing tailored dark grey trousers and a green shirt that matched her skirt. They almost looked like they had planned it. Almost. He was very tailored in his appearance, unlike her very Romany gypsy look. 

She pulled her fake wand from her pocket and transfigured a glass into a second microphone, a burst of confidence from the Irish concoction.

"They're calling for you too? Going to make them choose?" 

"Heavens no. Do me the honour of singing with me, please?" He knelt in a faux proposal stance, and Morgana almost dropped her mic. That Morgana had not expected. 

The students erupted in cheers and shouts. Hermione appeared at her side and guided her back to the stage with an innocent look on her face. There was no getting out of it, she was going to sing with him. 

 

The last song of the evening sprang to life and Morgana found herself once more staring incredulously at Hermione. Parkinson was stood next her, a similar far-too-innocent look was on her face, and casting a quick look back at Malfoy he looked just as shocked as Morgana did at the idea of the Slytherin pure blood and the Gryffindor witch working together. 

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying...

...Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea....

Morgana was focusing so much on the words that their meaning hadn't sink in. She was barely able to concentrate on her magic staying under control. She hadn't looked at Malfoy since they had started singing, but she could feel his eyes on her as she forced the words out.

...They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will...

She felt a hand reaching for hers, and oh Nimue save her, Malfoy was dancing with her. Spinning her around in lazy circles. He had grabbed her by her sleeve and not her hand and she was at least grateful for that. The thought of him touching her after last time, combined with him singing, her singing...oh it was too much. The lights flickered and Hermione charmed candles into the room to cover her slip. Oh Circe she was grateful her best friend had stayed sober. 

...I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday....

The song couldn't end quickly enough for Morgana. Once again the room erupted in cheers and she watched as Malfoy bowed. She laughed as he then turned to her and she mockingly curtsied next to him. He put the microphone back into its stand. 

"We make a good team. Maybe we can do this another time?" He asked her quietly, his voice soft like silk and deep. It made Morgana shiver, and all she could do was squeak in response. Most of the students had left already, only Hermione, Harry and Ron remained from Gryffindor and Malfoy and Parkinson. 

"Granger are the house elves clearing up or would you like some assistance tomorrow? I'm free all first period."

The silence that followed was accompanied by several suspicious stares, as Malfoy generously offered his help. Even Parkinson looked horrified. 

"I...um...thank you Draco. That would be lovely." The shocked looks turned to Hermione, calling Malfoy by his first name. Morgana was certain the world had gone mad. 

They left, Morgana trembling, opting to hang back with Hermione as she secured the room. 

"You're ok? You're shaking like a leaf."

"Fine. Although I should hex you." 

"Pansy chose that last one. Said something about Draco reading between the lines?"

"And that?! I've never once heard you mention Parkinson and now she's pansy and he's Draco? Did I already hex you? Is this what a confundus looks like?" Hermione laughed and gripped her friend hand tightly.

They barely made curfew, scurrying through their portrait door with seconds to spare. Morgana was so tired she slipped out of her shoes and collapsed on her bed. She would think about everything tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used for this chapter are:  
> I put a spell on you: Annie Lennox version  
> Hello I love you: The Doors  
> Lucky: Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat
> 
> Reference made to Under Pressure: David Bowie and Freddie Mercury


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy chapter. It's almost sickening but who doesn't love a bit of fluff. It's all part of the slow burn.

Draco was dreaming. He was in the forbidden forest, so he had to be dreaming. He had resolved never to go back there again, although in his dream it was bathed in a pinkish blue light. It didn't look nearly as intimidating as it normally did. 

A breeze ruffled his hair, and he heard faint notes of his mothers lullaby. Butterflies flew in his stomach, and he stepped towards it, his boots crunching through the soft undergrowth of the forest. He didn't know where he was going, he only knew he was heading toward wherever the song was. 

It was louder now, and he found himself in a clearing near a pond. There was a woman in the pond, singing into the water lilies that grew there. They seemed to dance to the words and it was only now he could hear them clearly.

I know you I walked with you once upon a dream....

He took another step forward and a twig broke beneath his foot. The woman whirled around, the next words dying on her tongue as she met his eyes. Morgana was in front of him, her black hair slicked down with the pond water and the fear was evident in her eyes. 

"No please, I didn't mean to scare you. Don't stop." Draco pleaded with her, kneeling down to the waters edge to be closer to her.

"You shouldn't be here Malfoy. You can't see me like this." She whispered, her golden eyes never leaving his.

"Like what? Wet in a pond? Merlin you're not nude in there are you? You must be freezing?!" He shrugged off his robes to offer them to her. She shook her head, and the flower seemed to shiver. Morgana sighed.

"Well it is a dream I suppose, even if it is lucid." She wasn't talking to him, he realised, but the flower as it shivered again. She stepped up, evidently she had been kneeling in the pool, and a white dress clung to her as the clear water dripped from her frame.

Ever the gentleman, Draco extended his hand to her, and this time when she touched him it was only a warm sensation that filled him, and not the burning almost mind numbing shock as before. He watched her as she left the water, her bare feet shaking the last of the droplets off made him chuckle. She was so dainty, she barely even seemed to touch the floor. 

It wasn't until she moved in front of him, guiding him deeper into the forest that he dropped her hand. 

"Merlins beard Morgana, you have wings." He gasped, shock evident in his voice. Between her shoulders and above the low back of her dress were indeed two purple wings, almost translucent in places, albeit they were folded against her back hanging down to her knees.

"Do you like them Dragon? This is your dream after all." The sultry tone of her voice was almost enough to ruin Draco. He barely managed to speak before Morgana spread her wings for him to marvel at. They were magnificent, the edges dotted with white and silver marks, with hints of pink swirls and patterns of turquoise mixed through. They looked like gossamer, and Draco longed to touch them but held himself back. 

Morgana blushed under his scrutiny and Draco grabbed at her hand. He pulled it to his chest, pulling Morgana closer in the process. "All you have to do is ask, Dragon." A million questions ran through his mind, but none seemed to form in his mouth. Vocabulary stolen from him, he kissed her fingers.

 

Except her fingers weren't there, he was holding a lily and there was no sign that Morgana had ever been there. No disturbance in the earth, the trees still and the water of the pool was flat and calm.

He looked at the pure white water lily in his hand and sighed, dreams made no sense. 

"I wish I knew what she was thinking," he murmured, only afterwards realising he was in fact talking to the water lily. 

"Thank god this is just a dream, or they'd have me commuted to Mungo's." He placed the water lily back down and sat down next to the pool of water. He didn't notice it shivering next to him.

*

He woke up in his bed, the smells of his dream lingered. The water lily, the dark earthy smell of the forest. He sighed contentedly as the images of Morgana filled his mind. 

"So beautiful..." He murmured. He couldn't remember all of the dream, they always faded fast but he did remember the way the water made her dress stick to her skin figure.

"Thanks darling, so are you." Came the swift response, Draco sitting bolt upright to confront his intruder. Pansy stood at the end of his bed, book open in one hand and a pastry in the other.   
She snapped the book shut and smiled at him. 

"You're late, Granger is already upstairs tidying. You missed breakfast." She threw the pastry at him as he fumbled about trying to get dressed with some modesty. 

"Merlins beard Pans, can't I get dressed in peace?" He snarled at her. She flapped her hands at him as she left his dormitory, only to return seconds later.

"Morgana is tidying with Granger now by the way." He ignored her smirk as he charmed his clothes on at lightning speed, evidently not noticing the ill fastened buttons. The thought of seeing Morgana after his dream thrilled him, and he raced up to the 7th floor.

*

"So what happened in this dream then?" Hermione was asking. Morgana was collecting up the used candles so they could all be vanished together, it was cathartic to clean somewhat manually. Hermione was indulging her, collecting up rubbish so it was taking a little longer than either witch planned. Neither of them minded though, the chance to talk discreetly was a big part of choosing manual labour.

"Just Malfoy being a berk. I don't really remember a lot of it, just a smell of wet cedar and sandalwood. All very odd." She vanished the used candles, leaning against against a large chair.  
"Wasn't he meant got be helping? And anyway, thanks for making me super self conscious. Not only a very passionate solo, but how did he know one of my favourite songs?"

"Lucky guess I suppose, Miss Rose." A voice drawled from the doorway. Morgana kept her back to him, not wishing to look at his face after her dream. She really couldn't remember much of her dream, only that she woke up feeling very exposed. She'd been in fae form and he was there, though she couldn't remember the specifics.

"Sorry I'm late, Hermione. I must've overslept. Terribly bad form on my part. Where would you like me?" His voice was infused with genuine sincerity and it made both girls giggle. 

"The chairs and tables need to be stacked. The room will only do so much, and if we want to do this again it's easier if we start with a fresh slate." Malfoy nodded and set to work, working manually with both of them.

It wasn't long before the room was half finished, the three choosing to work in silence. Morgana had folded her cardigan and Hermione had gotten them all drinks from the house elves who were still serving the room. She and Hermione had already stopped when Malfoy joined them, shirt sleeves rolled. Morgana watched her friends face blanch at the sight of the faded tattoo on Malfoy's forearm. 

"Malfoy could you...I mean...sorry...I just mean to say. The mark, could you cover it?" Hermione stuttered, looking scared and embarrassed in equal measure. Malfoy seemed just as embarrassed, and tugged his sleeve down immediately. Hermione obviously felt bad for her own discomfort, and mumbled about returning the MP3 devices, before hurrying out of the room, leaving Morgana alone with an uncomfortable Slytherin. 

What am I doing? She thought to herself. I should run, make excuses. Anything to be away from the pale blonde man before her. Instead, her tongue betrayed her.

"May I see it?"

Malfoy spluttered, his eyes wide and his face considerably paler than normal. Despite his shock though, he rolled his sleeve back up slowly, as though the sight of it offended him.

It probably does, Morgana thought. Carefully so as not to touch him, she traced over his Dark Mark, making its shape in the air. It had faded, the death of Voldemort had taken a lot of the dark magic from it, but it was still there, and it was scarred, raised angry welts covered it. A failed attempt at removing it, Morgana thought. A stain on what would otherwise be a perfect body. She blushed at the thought, but seeing it pained her.

"Have you had help to remove it?" She whispered, not daring to look away from the mark.

Malfoy's face flashed with anger. "What is it with you bloody Gryffindor lot? I don't need saving from my past, I stuffed up and I'll deal with it." His tone was cold and his words were like razors against Morgana's soul. Tears formed against her will, and her golden eyes flashed with bitterness and sadness.

"All you have to do is ask." She whispered, before she turned and walked out tears streaming down her face, as she headed resolutely out of the castle and toward the forest.

*

"All you have to do is ask"...her words rattled around his brain. He'd heard them, those exact words had been whispered to him before. 

Realisation flooded over Draco and his legs went weak. He pulled himself into a chair and trembled. The forest, the pond, the water lily, oh merlin the wings. He grabbed her cardigan and headed after her. As he made his way to the main doors he bumped into Luna, who looked at him curiously.

"Draco did you know there are Nargles in your hair?" Her dreamy voiced called. He shook his head. Lovegood always knew how to confuse him. "I think they're waiting for you to sing, Draco." She wandered off, Draco dumbfounded at the curious witch. It was cold out, rain threatened and he had no idea where to find Morgana. 

He wasn't even entirely sure why, but the dream bothered him. He had planned to ask her about it, but not in front of Granger. And then he had to go and get all hot headed. He might have been a Malfoy by name but he knew his temper was all Black. His mother had regaled him with stories about his Grandfather's violent tempers, almost certainly the reason for Bellatrix being certifiable.

Mother. He could ask her advice, write it all down and make sense of it. He gripped the cardigan tight in his hands, the scent of jasmine and lily flowers twisting his gut with guilt. He could ask her how to apologise to a woman too. He had a lot of that to do.

*

"Why am I so upset?" Morgana had stopped crying, but the tears had left her eyes sore and red, although that was a guess.

Sat on a rock near the Great Lake, she shivered. Running off without her cardigan had been a bad plan, late September was cold, even in the mid morning, and she couldn't even really explain to herself why she'd run off. Something about seeing him so affronted by her offer of help had hurt her. She was Fae, she wanted to help, it was something she'd learned to deal with. Or thought she had at least.

"This is why I don't have friends." She mused bitterly to herself. She watched as the giant squid sent ripples about the surface of the water, and smiled as she saw the flowers that had been sent over by the small waves. She started to hum, twirling her fingers in small circles, watching bloom after bloom open. Decorating the giant squid had not been part of her plan, but as her lessons didn't start until after lunch, she kept humming. It was, after all, a beautiful distraction.

For days Morgana repeated this, lessons, meals, sleeping, and now she would find a secluded edge of the lake and sing to the giant cephalopod, watching him send the flowers she created dancing over the lakes surface. She was far away enough from the school that it had become her private sanctuary. It carried on until mid October.

After a few weeks of her near isolation, at breakfast an owl had dropped a rather large parcel into her lap. Morgana looked shocked, she never received parcels. Her previous guardians had been almost grateful to see her gone, the fear of her potential Fae inheritance had been too much for them to comprehend. 

"That's Malfoy's owl." Hermione whispered, although quite why Morgana wasn't sure. Everyone in the hall had noticed his owl perched, awaiting her reply. She pushed her breakfast away and stroked the owl lovingly. A collective gasp from the Slytherin table told her too late that wasn't her brightest idea, but Morgana ignored it, as trembling fingers opened the parcel.

Her cardigan lay before her, neatly folded, and a small bunch of hyacinth blooms lay on top. She smiled, her cardigan warm and it smelt like cedar and faintly citrus. Like Malfoy, but that thought made her feel quite unsettled. Pulling the warm clothing on, beneath it was a small letter, and chocolates, Honeydukes finest and Morgana fought to stifle a blush.

M,

I was a fool. Forgive me?

DM

The letter was short, simple and entirely not what she had expected. Pulling out a quill she turned the paper over.

D,

Forgotten like a bad dream. See you at choir.

M.

She tucked the note into an envelope and handed it back to the awaiting owl, who preened at the loving affection. She didn't wait to see it delivered and instead, pulled Hermione away for a long overdue confession.

*

"Careful Morgana, Malfoy is prone to poisoning people's favourite foods." Weasley half shouted across the 8th year common room. Granger slapped his arm, but Draco refused to look up. His resolve to make it through the year without problems was struggling, and never had it struggled more than now. 

As though I'd poison her, I lo- he stopped that thought process, the realisation of his feelings a shock to himself. Oh Merlin, what do I do now? He crumbled internally, though his mask never slipped. He stole a look over the top of his book, evidently Weasley was unhappy that the brief goading hadn't turned into a fight and he was muttering to himself. 

Morgana was smiling, her eyes dancing over the selection of chocolates. The joy in her eyes made Draco smile. He had made her smile like a child at Christmas. His heart lurched, and he was compiling a mental list of how to make her smile again. Absorbed in his thoughts, he was shocked when the front of his robes were grabbed by two rough hands and he was dragged to his feet.

"What's so funny Malfoy? Planning to poison someone else? Curse another piece of jewellery? You should be Azkaban with your waste of space father." The ginger man was furious, and he threw Malfoy back and in seconds had his wand out. Draco pulled his wand out, but he didn't raise it.

"I won't fight you Weasley. I'm not that person anymore." Draco tried reasoning, his voice calm. The silence around them was deafening, and he could hear the the blood rushing in his ears. 

"Oh I won't fight you either, Death Eater. I just want to know who you're next target is. What you were thinking! Legili-"

"NO!" A female voice screamed, a wave of magic filled the room, and all Draco saw before he hit the ground was Morgana, her small frame caught in the wave and hitting the ground. The pain in his head took over and darkness clouded his eyes.

It was dark for a long time, Draco felt. He wasn't dreaming, and he ached. His mind was buzzing with unfamiliar noises and it made him feel quite sick.

When he could bare to open his eyes, he could see he was in the hospital wing. He groaned, whatever Weasley had done had left him feeling truly broken, he was going to have to pay for it somehow. 

Don't think like that. A small voice in his brain was foreign to him but it was definitely there. He looked around, trying to discern if it had been any of his visitors. Except he was by himself, at one end of the wing. The only other bed that was occupied was nearer the door and Draco felt his heart in his throat as he saw who it was.

Oh Circe, please be ok. He thought pushing himself to standing.

"I'm fine Draco." Her words brought him comfort, until he reached her bed. She was sleeping, surrounded by stasis charms and monitoring spells. Granger was holding her hand tightly.

"What happened?" He whispered, breaking the tense silence, the words barely audible. Granger looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Her magic is unstable, it's why she's been sent here. To be protected by the school and taught to control herself. It's why she sings. Keeps her calm. Ron was...he was going to legilimens you. She interrupted it but her magic spiralled out of control and she couldn't bring it back." 

Draco nodded, not really understanding. Witches and wizards were adults at 17, because their magic was mature. Morgana was 17, at least possibly even 18. She shouldn't still be uncontrollable unless...

"Unless I'm not really a witch." Morgana whispered into his mind. He sat down next to Granger, trying to reconcile the voice in his head with the image before him. It was impossible. It was the grief, providing words to soothe him. Or brain damage, or he had just in fact lost his marbles. 

"Granger, what's going on? Who else was hurt?" 

"Ron was pretty roughed up, he hit a table. But only you and Morgana. She just....why won't she wake up?" Granger started sobbing into her friends hand and without thinking, Draco reached over and placed his arm around the crying witch. She barely noticed as she sobbed.

I hate it when girls cry, he thought bitterly. 'You're doing a good thing Dragon, tell her I'll be ok. I'm just, so very tired. And, we have to talk.'

The voice in his head sounded so much like Morgana. He so wanted it to be true, and without thinking he repeated the soothing words to the brunette witch, rubbing small circles on her back.

*

Pain was something Morgana was not used to. Emotional or physical pain affected her immensely. Yet here she was, every part of her body felt like it was on fire, and frozen all at once. 

Voices swirled around her, none of them clear, disjointed words and phrases, confusing her. 'Focus' she thought. And then all she could hear were the words of one particular blonde wizard.

'Draco, I'm trying to rest. Hush.' She scolded playfully. She waited, anxious to see if he would respond.   
'I'm only thinking, woman. What would you have me do?' He laughed in response.   
'Come help me up? I want to leave the hospital.'

In truth, Morgana was in no state to leave the ward. But the idea that she had a mental connection to Malfoy and so many secrets bothered her. She needed to talk to him, if only to make him take a vow of secrecy. 

Not even five minutes later, the blonde wizard rushed to her bedside in a truly unrecognisable fashion. She stifled giggles as he panted next to her, shrinking his books into his bag, parchment and quills hastily shoved down. 

"I ran from Arithmancy. I think I broke seven different rules to get here, your giggling is not appreciated." 

Morgana straightened, a mask of serenity covered her face, even if it did crack occasionally. "Come on, we need to talk." She eased herself out of the bed, waving her fake wand in a fashion to change her hospital pyjamas into a simple shift dress and cardigan. 

Malfoy held tightly around her waist, in a fashion more suited to a lover than was appropriate at times, but Morgana ignored it. The support was necessary, she was weak. 

The walk to the room of requirement on the 7th floor was tense and quiet. Morgana studied Malfoy intently, knowing her loudest thoughts could be heard. He blushed several times, and cleared his throat. 

"What is it you require?" He asked, his voice laced with concern and something else Morgana couldn't quite focus on. 

She looked at the blank wall, and concentrated as hard as she could.   
'I need a room to talk about secrets' she urged the thought at the wall, pacing as Hermione had done for their karaoke. Malfoy's face stayed blank but his eyes twinkled with surprise and curiosity. 

The door appeared and Malfoy helped her through the doorway, staring as he looked at the creation of the room. A duplicate of his dream, the pool the forest. Even the pink twilight that bathed the entire room with a magical glow. 

Morgana smiled, and sat at the edge of the pool, kicking off her flat shoes and letting her toes dip into the cool of the water. 

"You wanted to tell me a secret?" Malfoy asked quietly, leaning against the rocks. His eyes never left her face and Morgana felt flustered.

"Secrets. Plural. It's a necessity..its...Draco what do you know about Morgana le Fay?"

*

Draco scowled. He couldn't fathom any reason to discuss the ancient legendary witch. 

"The standard amount. A chocolate frog card could tell you all the important stuff." He huffed, impatient to know why this talk was deemed so important.

"Not all of it. Morgana le Fay was an incredibly powerful witch. Except, she wasn't. She was Fae. Literally." 

"Nonsense. How would you know that?"

The thought flashed through his mind of Morgana with wings and her face paled.

"You knew already. Oh god. Please Draco please don't-"

"Don't what? You're not making sense and your thoughts are all jumbled. Morgana calm down." She was shaking, and it bothered Draco immensely. In the week that she had been hospital confined, he had come to terms with his feelings for her, although never daring to utter them. Seeing her so upset pained him. 

"I know that she is," Morgana breathed, barely loud enough for Draco to hear. "Because I'm her descendant. And I'm Fae." She had squeezed her eyes shut to avoid his response. Draco took full advantage, and knelt beside her, stroking her face and gently pressing his lips to hers.

No jumbled thoughts from her mind, or ramblings from her mouth. Just the quiet breath and the almost missed moan from her throat. They pulled apart slowly. 

"So, you're Fae. Ok. That explains why you're magic is unstable, and why you're so powerful. You're part le Fay. Talking in my head still needs explaining." He slipped his arms around her, pulling her into a gentle embrace against his chest.

"Ron was going to cast Legilimens, and I hated the idea that you were being persecuted for something that's not your fault. It's all my fault anyway, those chocolates just set him off. And so I tried to stop him. I think I altered the spell, Ron isn't a trained legilimens anyway, it could have gone so wrong. I tried to protect you and I forgot to use any control. It just exploded. I... I just exploded."

She sounded sad, as though baring her soul like this pained her, and Draco kissed her cheek.  
"How do you normally control it?" He nuzzled into her neck, and Morgana sighed, a ripple of arousal spread through her mind into his and he pulled her closer.

"I sing. I can focus on the song and cast, multitasking means I can focus on what I want the magic to do. And it grounds me, keeps me in the moment. And apparently if I don't I spend weeks in the hospital wing." Draco nodded, meaning he was nuzzling into her again The . She sighed contentedly and it looked as though a physical weight had been lifted. 

'So beautiful..' He thought as he kissed behind her ear. Morgana blushed and groaned. He could hear the quiet murmur of her thoughts again, letting him know each and every response to his affection. 

"There's one more thing, Draco. Well a few, but one more big one. Fae folk, we have soulmates. And if we find them, then we never leave them except in death."

Draco stilled. His heart thumped in his chest and his fingers trembled. 

"Am I...?" The question was left hanging, as tears started to stream silently down her face, and she nodded.

Draco was stunned. He couldn't think. His heart still pounding painfully in his chest was all he could feel. Soulmates. Merlin, Morgana (almost literally) and all the fates. He had a woman, in his arms that he knew he loved, and he was hesitating. 

'Say something...please Draco.' Her mind was almost screaming. A million different words formed, all ready to spill forth. Trying to still his thoughts, not wanting any of them to be loud enough for Morgana to hear, he looked into her eyes, golden Amber and pure. 

No longer hesitating, he pulled her close again, letting his lips press against hers once more, sliding his tongue between her lips and caressing her mouth. His fingers wound into her hair and he felt her fingers on his cheek. 

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, with no words being spoken, letting his heart bleed his feelings into every kiss. 'I'm not going anywhere.' He let the thought form in the front of his mind. Pulling away he watched as Morgana smiled, finally free of her secret burdens. All he could do now was hold her close.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule concert

It was like a fantasy.

Her first major magic outbreak in years and despite her fears, Morgana hadn't really hurt anyone. She'd only been out of her classes a week, Draco only missed two days. Ron had been able to go straight back, albeit with a week of detentions.

Laying in her bed, watching the sunlight stream through her curtains on the sunny Saturday morning in October, Morgana stretched and felt how truly blessed she was, and how much her life had changed in the weeks since leaving the hospital. Draco. Well he was all sorts of wonderful. He had held her for hours and now spent as much time as he could close to her. 

Their alliance had been sneered at, by Ron more than anyone else. Harry wasn't happy about it, making his concerns known, and Seamus had taken to glaring. She felt bad, the Irish wizard had made it clear he wanted her for himself but Morgana couldn't bring herself to look at anyone else. 

They had kept their telepathic connection quiet. They didn't share classes, so it had no bearing on test scores or homework. It made the start of their - relationship? Morgana wasn't sure what they were actually doing - much easier. They could still be smitten with each other, without actually vocalising it. Hermione had thanked her for that on at least three occasions. 

'God, mariposa you're so beautiful' Draco's voice groaned in her head. Morgana closed her eyes and rested her head down, only to have imagined images of herself naked fill her head. 

'Good morning love' she giggled back at him, her embarrassment fuelling her giggles. 'I look nothing like that naked.' She felt the moment, more than heard it, that Draco realised his silent fantasies weren't as silent as before. Arousal, self consciousness and need flooded her senses and at that moment Morgana felt she might just combust. 

'Can't help...how I feel.' Draco's voice was dark, rich and brimming with lust. 'What you do to me woman.' Morgana felt her whole body respond to his words. Nerve endings felt like fire, her skin tingled and she trembled with anticipation. 

'I want to touch you. Want to see you. Want to feel you're silken skin beneath my fingers as I kiss you.' His words left her with no doubt as to how Draco planned on spending the day, and she slipped her fingers between her thighs, feeling how excited he had made her already. Slick and hot, she moaned, grateful she had already cast a privacy charm and wouldn't be disturbed. 

Pure unadulterated pleasure, intensified by Draco's litany of perversions, filling her mind with images of their bodies entwined.

'Want to taste you, kiss your beautiful body, rub your clit with my fingers and feel your body get hot for me. Want that?' His voice was almost a purr, and Morgana trembled, pressing her fingers against her clitoris. She had no idea what she was actually doing, mirroring only the image in Draco's mind. 

'Dragon...oh merlin dragon...' She moaned, the feeling was overwhelming. They'd never had a moment so intimate, Draco was so careful and guarded, not wanting to hurt Morgana but feeling his arousal fill her as though it was her own was too much. Stifling a scream she pressed her fingers down once more and saw stars. Her climax left her trembling. 

'Oh lords alive Morgana....' Morgana heard the voice swimming through her fuzzy head. 'Need to see you. So badly.' She felt his climax explode into his mind. In that moment she could feel all of him, his heart beat fluttered in her chest, his hands trembled with hers. 

'Morning my mariposa.' He whispered and for a moment Morgana thought he was in bed beside her. 

'Hey yourself. I'm going to shower. I feel sticky.' She groaned, her legs didn't want to work. 'Meet me in the common room, we can get breakfast together?' He was just as shaky as Morgana, his voice still trembling. Morgana smiled as she stood under the stream of water. Today was going to be a good day.

*

The Yule concert arrived far too soon for Draco's liking. The Yule concert meant Christmas holidays and he was being forced home to his traditional family gathering. In his short months with Morgana though, he found the idea of the holiday without her distressing. 

He had taken to practicing occlumeny whenever they were apart, training himself to hide her from the worst of his past and present. He didn't want her to have any cause to worry her, and he knew that a either a visit to Azkaban to visit his father or dinner with his mother would be bound to provoke him. His Fae woman was to be protected from his family's punishment if he could help it.

Which made Flitwick's announcement all that much harder to bear.

"All of your parents and guardians have been invited should they wish to see you perform. A celebration of muggle music will be an experience for many of the members of the older wizarding families."

The pure blood families. Oh hell, Draco knew his mother. Narcissa would never miss an opportunity to watch him perform. Morgana tensed next to him. 

'Too soon for me to meet your mum?' Her voice was innocent and light and Draco cursed himself inwardly for letting her feel his discomfort.  
'Mother is just...traditional.' He let his thought process dwindle, no need for his Fae to find out about his mother taste. He sat in stoic silence whilst Flitwick dismissed them. 

"Come on," his voice was clear and rang out over the chattering of the choir leaving rehearsal. "We've an after party to plan."

* 

Morgana was nervous. She had been running late, having been strong armed into providing another 8th year karaoke night for the After Yule Ball after party, and had barely managed to slip into her gown and pin her hair before declaring herself as late and running to the main hall barefoot. 

Flitwick smiled at her as she took her place, scowling as he noticed her toes beneath her gown. Draco giggling beside her didn't help her serious face as they stood, surrounded by friends family and the rest of the school.

'Even the minister is here.' Draco's voice in her head echoed clearly and she paled, gripping his hand behind her back. Before she knew it Flitwick had counted them in, and Draco had pulled his hand away for the clap of the intro. Her breath had to come directly after the 8th clap.

Five, six. Pause. Seven, eight.

I was following the, I was following the...

The canon started after her, the mix of voices and clapping and finger snapping and Morgana felt pride surge through Draco. He was proud of her. That thought alone made her heart soar.

I was following the pack of swallows with their coats, with scarves of red around their throats, to keep their little heads from falling in the snow..

The words were like magic themselves, the acapella music echoing around the hall was blissful. Morgana hadn't even realised until the gasps of the crowd made her look anywhere other than directly in front of her. There were dancing swallows, flitting about between the candles that lit the hall. Beautiful twinkling swallows. 

And I turned round and there you go, and Michael you would fall and turn the white snow red as strawberries in the summertime....

Morgana panicked. The singing was meant to stop her accidental magic, meant to give her control. Here she was displaying her wand less magic. Draco, apparently sensing her fear, reached for her hand. His touch calmed her, and somehow with only a slight tremble to her voice she made it to the last repetition of the verse.

'Big moment now, come on mariposa, it's our song.' He whispered into minds ear, pulling her forward and transfiguring Flitwick's chair into a large grand piano. 

Morgana nodded, they'd been accosted by Flitwick who thought the idea of inter house cooperation would gain momentum with them singing a duet. They'd both protested, until Morgana had stumbled across one song, that after the war, Draco thought was more than perfect. 

She looked at her man, elegantly poised at the piano, listening to Flitwick's speech. 

The chord broke her reverie, with Draco's spoken introduction almost bringing her back into the room.

I'll protect you from the hooded claw, keep the vampires from your door.

His verse was first, she didn't join until later in the song, so she took the chance to watch how beautiful he was when he was singing. And she knew he meant every word.

I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down, I'll be around With my undying,  
Death-defying love for you envy will hurt itself Let yourself be beautiful  
Sparkling love, flowers and pearls and pretty girls Love is like an energy, rushin', rushin' inside of me, hey...

The whole world had disappeared. All Morgana could hear was the piano and her voice mixing with Draco's . His voice was like silk, wrapped around her, and she felt like she could fly. Oh Merlin she loved him so much. Her own soft voice grew bolder at that thought.

'I love you.' The thoughts tumbled from her, as she tried to fill him with the feeling instead of just showing her. He looked at her and smiled, not missing a word but every note was filled with raw unbridled 

This time we go sublime  
Lovers entwine-divine divine  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure, the only treasure.  
I'm so in love with you, purge the soul, make love your goal.

Morgana tore her eyes away from the steel in Draco's to look around. The swell of the song, would take more concentration to avoid a repeat of the swallows. 

I'll protect you from the hooded claw, keep the vampires from your door...

The whispered repeat of the introduction was almost missed as the crowd erupted in applause. Draco stood, and offered his hand to Morgana. They bowed, Morgana noticing a flash of white blonde hair at the front of the audience, small polite dignified claps. There was only the barest hint of a smile on her face.

'Ignore my mother, I desperately want to kiss you.' Draco resorted to pulling Morgana off into a corridor. Their part was done now, the rest of the concert involved poetry and more music from the younger years.

As soon as they reached a secluded alcove, Morgana was crushed against the wall, Draco pressing his lips to hers.

"I've wanted....to say that....to you for....weeks woman." His speech was punctuated with kisses, sweet chaste, and he tasted like white chocolate and raspberry. 

"Say what?" She breathed, looking up at him through her eyelashes playfully.

"Merlins beard Morgana. My Morgana, my mariposa. I love you." He didn't give her time to reply. A fiercer kiss this time, as though Draco was trying to kiss his soul into her. 

"I love you too Dragon. We'll always have each other. Now come on, I should probably meet your mother."

*

Narcissa Malfoy had ensured a front row seat. It hadn't been difficult, even though her reputation was in ruins, her husband in Azkaban, there were very few who found themselves able to say no to her. Most just acquiesced to her demands.

She had been most put out to hear from the small part goblin professor that Draco was in the choir. Even more upset was she that he had been chosen to sing a duet and not once did he mention it himself. 

Looking at the small witch stood next to him though, it all became apparent. Narcissa kept her face blank whilst Draco had held the witch's hand. She had even managed to maintain her Malfoy mask when he presented her and took a seat behind his transfigured piano, even if at that precise moment she had been filled with the utmost pride. 

But then they had sung, and Narcissa found herself frowning. It was blatant, the feelings Draco had for this woman, whom he had neglected to mention at all. This created a complication. 

'No matter,' Narcissa mused to herself. 'He comes home tomorrow, nothing a little reminder about family obligations can't remedy.' 

*

The room of requirement was in high spirits when Morgana and Draco reached it. Weasley was on stage with Potter singing about surviving, which had most of the Gryffindor students rolling around in peals of laughter. 

"Shall we sit?" Draco had led them to a table and pulled out a chair, every part the gentleman, until Blaise had popped up out of seemingly nowhere and run away with Morgana. Draco fumed. He watched the retreating back of his friend whilst Morgana shrugged and giggled and was led to the Stage.

"Sorry Draco, your bella farfalla has been in demand this evening. And frankly anything is better than listening to Gloria Gaynor." Fake boos accompanied the last remark, but the cheering was defeating when Morgana took the microphone in her hand.

"One song. Just one." She smiled, and giggled, as the music started, her hips swaying in time. Those hips, Draco sighed, will be the death of me. 

Drink the wine, my darling, you said  
Take your time, and consume all of it  
But the roses were only to drain my inspiration The promises were spoiled before they left your lips and?

Draco was watching her lips. Her beautiful blood red lips that he wanted. 

I breathe you in again  
Just to feel you underneath my skin  
Holding on to the sweet escape  
Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison  
I tell myself that you're no good for me  
I wish you well, but desire never leaves  
I could fight this 'til the end  
But maybe I don't want to win

She was nervous. Meeting his mother hadn't been pleasant for her. Narcissa had not been rude, far from it. But she had not hidden her distaste at being so obviously ill informed over Draco's life. Finding out from his friends that he was romantically involved, for which Draco would hang Pansy, had meant Narcissa had started heavy. Marriage, heirs and mentioning the responsibilities of a pure blood woman in the first five minutes of meeting Morgana had reeling. At the mention of the "poisonous idea Draco marrying a half blood" Morgana had blanched and they had made their excuses to leave, though not without Draco sending his mother a scowl over his shoulder. He wasn't entirely sure of her angle, but as the head of the Malfoy estate he had resolved himself to find out as soon as he was home.

 

I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be sober  
I want you on my mind, in my dreams  
Behind these eyes and I won't wake up  
No, not this time.

Draco held her gaze. He wouldn't give up on her, and he found his feet had willed him to the edge of the stage in time for her to finish. She had all but thrown herself into his arms. 

"Let's go somewhere else, alone yeah?" She sighed the words into his ear and his body trembled. Draco didn't notice the blonde Slytherin witch in the corner scowling at him.

*

"Are you sure?" Draco was answered with kisses and swift fingers unbuttoning his robes. Without hesitation he pulled Morgana close, laying her down on the bed. She had pulled them through the empty 8th year dormitory to her bed.

"Draco I'm going to be without you for two weeks. I want this. Please. I'm yours aren't I?" She heard him growl into her mouth as he renewed the fervour in their kissing, his tongue tracing the lines of her own.

Undressing slowly was not attractive, she realised. The excitement and passion was apparently in racing Draco to nudity, and watch him moan when she stretched out beneath him. 

Covering her body with his own, Draco peppered her body with kisses, her nipples sending shocks to her clitoris as he grazed them with his mouth. Her fingers wound into his hair pulling him back into a deep searing kiss. 

His hard cock was rubbing the inside of her thigh and Morgana could physically hear Draco's resolve crumbling in his head as he reached his hand between her thighs and stroked along her slit with a single finger.

A gasp caught in her throat as she begged for more, Morgana wasn't sure if she was begging out loud anymore or if her pleading was limited to in Draco's head. Either way, he pressed into her, crooking his finger inside her and touching something inside her that made her see stars and her hips buck against him.

Lasciviously he brought his finger to his mouth and licked it, watching Morgana shudder. He kissed her, her taste lingering on his tongue as he edge his cock closer to her.

"Ready?" His voice was barely more than a breath. Morgana nodded, kissing him again as he pushed himself slowly into her. 

It was good, so good that Morgana forgot to breathe. And then he was moving inside her, slowly sliding himself in and out in gentle caring thrusts. She was so hot, and wet, her body was alive, on fire, magic coursing through her brains as she prayed with Draco's name on her lips. 

'Need...more. Please. More.' Her hips bucked up to meet his thrust and he groaned at the sensation. Her fingers still in his silky blonde hair she kissed him, using her legs to pull him closer, whimpering at how deep Draco now was. He took the hint.

His gentle thrusts became rougher, his desire to please Morgana overwhelming the worry about hurting her as she pleaded and moaned at every sensation. Morgana could feel the pressure of climax building inside her and she held on to Draco as tight as she could. Her breath came in short pants as her hips moved in a frantic fashion against Draco. 

His lips didn't leave hers, for which Morgana was grateful. She was certain she would have screamed with the overload of sensation as her innermost walls squeezed around Draco's hot member, squeezing him as she came. Draco was not unaffected by this, his own climax tumbling into her as he thrust fully into her and stilled. 

He collapsed onto the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms and holding her as their hearts raced in time, both slick with sweat and the scent of sex was heavy around them.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked into his chest. He nodded. "Always, mariposa. Always."

She fell asleep in his arms, and for the first time in an age, Morgana felt safe in the knowledge that she was loved.

*

When she awoke, Morgana was alone. The bed was cold, and a quick tempus charm showed her that it was after 9.30. The train taking the Hogwarts students for their Christmas holiday had left at 9, and Draco had been on it. She sighed saddened by the idea that he had left without waking her.

'Check your desk love.' The thought came clear as anything and she wondered how long Draco had been thinking about her on the train waiting for her to wake up. 

She stretched and her eyes spotted the envelope, sweeping calligraphy marking it for Morgana. Summoning it to her in her bed, she sat up and read it.

My beautiful mariposa,

I write this as you sleep, for there is truly no greater sight than you asleep and happy in your dreams. I hate leaving you, it's all I can do not to hide here with you. Alas, to say mother would not be happy is a gross understatement and so I must leave this beautiful bed with you in it.

I love you. I will be going home to tell mother I wish to be with no other than you. I won't betray your secrets but I will make her understand that you are the only one for me.

It's only two weeks, but I will have my mind mostly closed. Mother is a skilled legilimens and I would so hate for her to discover your secrets without your say.

I love you, mariposa.

Always yours, dragon.

Ps. Mariposa is butterfly, the wings in your dream....well they were beautiful. 

Morgana closed her eyes and clutched the letter to her chest. She could manage two weeks without him. She had extensive training sessions, with McGonagall and Firenze the centaur come divination teacher. Two weeks would fly by, Morgana hoped at least.

* 

"I'm in the drawing room Draco darling." His mothers voice rang out seconds after he stepped through the floo in the manor. There was a pleased tone to it, and so Draco brushed himself down and entered the drawing room, and stopped still in the doorway. She wasn't alone.

"Sorry mother are you entertaining? I've yet to unpack, I can come back."

"Draco you remember Elias Greengrass, and his daughters Daphne and Astoria?" The older wizard was stood behind the small two seater, and both witches were sat prim and properly legs crossed at the ankles and knees pressed together. He did indeed recignise them, Daphne was his year at school. She was close to Pansy and had been more recently courting Theo Nott.

The younger girl, Astoria, had been in the year below him, and he'd never really paid her much attention. She had been quiet and reserved, and didn't move in the same circles as Draco at school. 

"Ah yes, Mr Greengrass, Daphne, Astoria." He nodded his head courteously, and came to stand behind his mothers chair. 

"Well it seems you have much to discuss with Draco. I'm happy with the contracts, we will see you soon Narcissa." Draco's eyes narrowed at the familiarity Mr Greengrass offered his mother. He reached out his hand, and shook the older wizards, in a much harsher grip than he probably should.

He watched in silence as his mother showed the Greengrass' to the floo and kissed each of the girls on their cheeks. Contracts? His mind stilled. No... She couldn't have.

"Mother, what business did the Greengrass' have with you?" He tried, and failed to hide the fears from his voice. 

"I've signed a marriage contract for you, with your fathers solicitor. You're to be married to Astoria after you both finish your exams. Solstice should be sufficient."

Draco felt his world crumble.

"No. I won't do it. You can't. I'm the head of the family."

"Draco, your father is in Azkaban not dead. Therefore you are not, and the matter of a marriage contract is something I have been in negotiations with Elias regarding yourself and Astoria since you turned 16."

Draco felt sick. He didn't want to marry Astoria. He had a soulmate and the idea of being forced into marriage with someone else was tearing him apart.

"Mother I've met...."

"Yes yes, that little slip of a witch. With no heritage, no status. Really Draco I'm ashamed of you. You know we're trying to remake the name Malfoy. A marriage with Astoria will do some toward this." Draco slumped into the chair, feeling completely ill.

Trust his mother to value all the same things the war had been fought over. 

"Mother I need to send an owl."

"Sorry Draco," Narcissa spoke in a sing song voice. "The owls are all out. Solicitors and the papers. They'll be back in a few days I suppose. They're to wait for responses."

"The papers?" Draco gulped. Oh please no....the words had become a prayer since returning home.

"Yes the papers. The engagement announcement will be in the Christmas edition of the Daily Prophet." 

'Oh Morgana I'm so sorry....' He cried mentally, with physical tears trailing down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter.
> 
> White winter hymnal: Pentatonix  
> The power of love: frank or goes to Hollywood.  
> Familiar Taste of Poison: halestorm  
> Reference to I will survive : Gloria Gaynor
> 
> Mariposa is Spanish for butterfly, which is also what Blaise calls Morgana, except bella farfalla is beautiful butterfly in Italian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana finds out Draco's secret, and her secret doesn't stay hidden.

Morgana skipped down to breakfast on Christmas morning. She's not heard from Draco but she had been busy enough with her extra lessons. She bumped into Luna just before she made it to the hall.

"Oh Morgana I'm so sorry." The small blonde was so apologetic, Morgana was troubled. It was an accident, they were in the hallway.

"I found a fairy ring in the edge of the forbidden forest the other day. Maybe you'd...no you're right. Who believes in fairies?" Morgana looked wide eyed at the woman before her. She had a knowing look on her face, but she couldn't possibly. There was no way.

"Again, I'm so sorry. Come find me if you want to talk. I'll be trying to find my books. The wrackspurts have taken them again."

Morgana brushed off her robes as the blonde danced away. Draco had always said Luna had been a bit out there. She was with Neville though and maybe it was too much time in the greenhouses. Morgana smiled as she sat down, piling fruit into her bowl. Until she saw the paper.

The Daily Prophet, she had been reliably informed, was a stories for profit rag. It didn't matter if there was no truth behind the story, as they were happy to print retractions or amendments if it sold papers. This knowledge however slipped her mind when she read the headline.

MALFOY TO WED GREENGRASS,  
Solstice wedding for the two highschool sweethearts.

Former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, is to wed Astoria Greengrass following the announcement of their engagement this fine Christnas morning. The two have been thought to be romantically involved since before the war, a spokesman for the Malfoy family informed us, and it is expected they shall be married before solstice in the coming year.

 

Morgana could pinpoint the moment that her heart broke. Her bowl clattered to the floor, as she trembled. Tears sprung from her eyes, unstoppable as she stood from the table. The hall was relatively empty, but the students there were all pointing, whispering. She wanted the world to open up, and swallow her. Hermione was stood by the entrance to the hall, Luna was next to her, having obviously knowing the news.

"Come on, let's go back to the dorm." Her best friend whispered quietly, her arms wrapping themselves around the shaking woman. Morgana nodded bleary eyed.

For days she stayed in the dormitory, leaving only to shower and attend her lessons with McGonagall. She didn't eat, despite Hermione bringing her food to the dormitory. She was hurting, pale and tired.

Draco was testing their bond, his thoughts cried out to her. She blocked them, focusing on the pain. She sat in her bed, her magic humming around her. She didn't speak, staring at the Christmas gift Draco had sent her that remained unopened on her desk.

Hermione sat at the end of her bed, concern painted over her face.   
"They'll all be back tomorrow. You can't hide from him." Morgana closed her eyes, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Just drink this, please? It's a nutrient potion. You're not eating or sleeping. Please?" Hermione pressed the phial into Morgana's hand. Standing she left 3 more on the desk, picking up the neglected gift.

"Shall I at least open it for you?" Hermione pulled at the intricate ribbons as Morgana shrugged. She didn't care, didn't want to see it. Nothing, no gift wrapped trinket or mental pleading from him could fix this. He was meant to be marrying someone else, Morgana felt betrayed.

"Oh Morgana, it's beautiful." Hermione whispered, placing the gift on her desk. A large photo frame, made of silver sat on her desk, adorned with jewelled purple and pink butterflies. The photo inside tugged at Morgana's heartstrings and the pain in her heart burnt fresh and raw.

It was that first duet, picture Draco was swirling her around in circles, and the joy was evident in both their faces. Morgana waved her hand, sending her magic to knock it down. She drank the potion Hermione provided, and settled down in her bed, wrapping the counterpane around her tightly. 

Hermione sighed. It was torturous watching her friend pine. Draco Malfoy was going to get a piece of her mind.

*

Malfoy, 

We need to talk. Library, restricted section. 7pm. You will be there or so help me circe I will hex you.

Granger.

Draco was at least relieved. He could ask after Morgana, although he was certain he was going to be punched again.

He had spend the holidays trying desperately to speak to Morgana, but her pain about the engagement bled into every thought she allowed herself to share and she returned his owls unopened. He was distraught, and had destroyed most of his room in anger at his mother.

Granger was already there when he arrived, and he watched her face as she realised how badly he was hurting. They sat, in silence at first. 

"How is she?" He whispered and he could feel the tremor in his voice.   
"She's alive, barely. She won't eat, she doesn't sleep. She lays in bed and cries. Fae aren't designed for heartache." The last words were hissed, anger at Draco evident in them.

"I didn't...this... I didn't mean for this. Mother organised a marriage contract. I didn't realise...I love her. Granger...Hermione please...help me dissolve the contract. Find a loophole, a clause. Help me disown the Malfoy line for the love of Jove. Anything." He sat forward, head falling into his hands, elbows on his knees.

"You'd disown the Malfoy name? For her? You'd better be serious. If she finds out I'm helping you we're both for it." Draco looked up incredulously, scarcely daring to believe the muggle born witch before him.  
"Really? You'll help me?" He didn't wait for a response, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Oh Merlin's beard, Hermione I'll do whatever it takes, and I'll never forget this."

He listened enraptured as Hermione had detailed what she had found out about fae and soulmates, what she planned. He still had to win Morgana back, but at least without the contract looming over him he could focus on that.

They stayed until the library closed, Madam Pince ushering them out, scrolls and books piled high. Draco took as much as he could carry back to the common room. There was quiet chattering, all of which was replaced by conspiratorial whispers and sneering. Of course his year would side with Morgana unfailingly. He had been courting her since October, and now his engagement was about to blow any and all progress he had made with the other members of his year. He ignored them as best he could, sitting in an isolated corner. The other 8th years seemed happy to ignore him, until Finnigan couldn't contain himself anymore. A few angry strides across the room and Draco found an angry Irishman before him.

"You'll leave her alone, ya hear? She doesn't need you ya pointy faced eejit." Draco let the words go past him, he knew he deserved every hateful word. Pansy and Blaise abandoned their chess game and came to Draco's aide. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve such good friends but he was extremely grateful.

"Finnigan, what makes you think you'd stand a chance. Berating the man who happens to be her ex, makes no sense. Be gone, you smell like a bad potions experiment." Blaise puffed up his chest, he was at least twice as big as the Irishman.

"Leave it Blaise. I need to focus." 

*

Morgana missed her lessons for the first week after the christmas break. She didn't leave her dormitory for two weeks. The idea that she might run into Draco...no Malfoy. He was Malfoy now. The idea of seeing him made her sick. The pain was intensified knowing his new bride with him.

She had conceded that he had never intended this to happen, that he didn't even know Astoria that well. But there had been no retraction. He hadn't even warned her. 

It took Morgana all of those two weeks, with help from Hermione to feel ready to face the world again. So it was almost Imbolc by the time Morgana set foot in the great hall.

She knew she had lost weight. Almost 3 weeks of living on the nutrition potions Hermione forced into her had also left her frail and had given her a deathly pallor. Her robes hung off her, and Hermione had informed her more than once that she'd managed to look even more Fae than was probably good for her. Morgana didn't care. Keeping her Fae heritage had been a matter of self preservation, and Morgana didn't feel much in the mindset of self preservation.

'I'm not sure anyone would notice if I just dropped down dead.' The thought was bitter, venomous. She looked into the mirror and she didn't recognise herself. Her hair was wild, and her magic had built itself into a frenzied aura around her. 

'Mariposa please, don't. Don't think like that.'

Morgana hissed, Malfoy's voice still had the ability to make her feel weak, and made her stomach flutter. 

'Leave me alone.' 

At the edge of the hall, Morgana toyed with the idea of running. Back to her bed, the room of requirement, the library. Anywhere that would not require being seen. 'No, I promised Hermione. I can do this.' 

She kept her head down. Pointedly not looking at the Slytherin table, she slotted herself onto the end of the Gryffindor table, next to Seamus.

She could feel the whole room tense as she rested her head on Seamus' shoulder. She didn't have to ask what was happening, thankfully the Gryffindor boys were worse gossips than the girls.

"Ha Malfoy looks like he's apoplectic! Ha! Oh wait...that Greengrass girl is coming over. What does SHE want." Ron had resumed his commentary of the Slytherin table and Morgana was grateful. She was able to steady herself, prepare herself for whatever verbal onslaught was headed toward her. 

"Miss Rose, my name is Astoria Greengrass. Might I have a word? In private?" She was pretty, Morgana thought. She wasn't stunning, but she had brown eyes that looked like chocolate, and a quiet voice.

"You'll speak to me here, if at all. I've nothing to say." Morgana kept her voice cold, her hands below the table. 

"I never meant you any ill will. I'm aware of your liaison with him. I have brought you a gift, a peace offering. I need no war with you." Astoria placed the gift down on the table, and Hermione discreetly checked it for spells and curses. 

"I promise you, it won't cause any harm. I wish only that my future husband be happy. He misses your friendship. Please, tell me if the gift is suitable?" 

Morgana's eyes flashed dangerously. She picked up the parcel and unwrapped it. An olive branch lay upon the table. It was indeed very pretty, and Morgana picked it up. It glowed red, burning patterns into her skin.

Morgana wailed, clutching her hand to her chest. She pulled at the olive branch, wincing at the blistering of the skin as she flung the offending article back to the table.

"Greengrass what was it made of? Astoria!!!" Hermione shrieked, mindful that Morgana was bent double, shaking violently.

"Pyrite, fools gold. It was pretty, I thought she'd like it." Astoria was shocked, panicking backing up towards the Slytherin table. Draco was on his feet, heading towards Morgana. She could feel his concern, and it angered her, pain coursed through her. 

"Iron pyrite? Oh Merlin, Draco we need to get her out." 

"Miss Granger, what is the meaning of all this?" McGonagall had come down from the staff table, the commotion causing distress throughout the hall.

"Iron burns fairies." If anyone was shocked by that statement it went in noticed. The entire school was now watching the Gryffindor table, Draco desperately trying to get closer.

Morgana screamed.

*

Draco watched as she entered the great hall. His heart hurt and he longed to embrace her, to hold her in his arms and take away her pain. She looked so small, frail. I did this, and the thought alone pained him once more.

Watching her sit next to Finnigan had him drawing his wand, the temptation to throw an unforgivable at him overwhelming. It was only a few stern looks from Blaise that had him placing it on the table, next to his breakfast, which was long forgotten, his appetite rapidly dwindling.

"I've had enough of this," Astoria stood next to him, and pulled a gift from her robes. "Maybe if I play nicely, you'll stop pining for her."

He watched her figure as she headed over to the Gryffindor table. Truly Slytherin, making peace with the woman he loved to end his pining which was too much for her to bear. He busied himself in his breakfast, until he heard Morgana wail and Hermione shriek.

"Greengrass what was it made of? Astoria!!!" 

Wand back in his hand he stood, not thinking about any repercussions, he made his way over to the table, catching Grangers eye.

"Iron pyrite? Oh Merlin, Draco we need to get her out." His heart sank and he reached for Morgana, aiming to pick her up, and carry her wherever was needed. He missed the conversation, focusing on Morgana's power, uncontrollable and growing inside of her, coloured sparks surrounded her like an aura.

Morgana screamed.

It was earth shattering, the scream filled him with dread. He watched as the light of the power consumed her, still oblivious to the hall around him. A bright flash, not unlike that of Lumos Maxima, and Morgana was floating. Her arms spread, though it was the force of her magic keeping her airborne.

"Draco there's a fairy ring in the forest. We need to leave her there." Luna was whispering to him, and she had disappeared into the crowd. He pulled against the force of her magic, clutching her to his chest and shielding her with his robes. 

Draco ran. It had been a while, but he ran, out of the hall and into the forest. He ran until he couldn't anymore, and stopped, leaning against a tree and slumping to the ground. 

"I love you, Morgana Rose." He sighed. The forest was dark, he had no clue where he was going. The sound of a twig snapping, had him whirling around. Firenze had followed him it seemed, and two other centaurs had joined him.

"The Fae you know as Morgana will be safe, Master Malfoy. The new moon has been strengthened by the upcoming festival. This brought about her transformation. She needs to be here." The centaurs pulled Morgana from his grasp, had he only fought them briefly. 

"When will I see her again?" Draco whispered, still holding her hand. Her hands seemed so much smaller now, a month without her and he wanted nothing more than to stay with her.

"We cannot say. If she has fallen to shadow then it is probably best if you don't. Your soulmate will not be as she once was. Whilst she transforms you will lose your connection. Her pain is hers alone."

Firenze bowed, and Draco returned the gesture. He watched as the centaurs took her, his soulmate. He almost ran after her. 

"No, I've unfinished business." He murmured, straightening his robes, and wiping his face. He wasn't going to let anyone keep him away from her, contract be damned.

*

Morgana was sinking. At least it felt like sinking. She had to stop ending up like this, she thought. Her mind stayed quiet. Peaceful silence filled her mind. Malfoy was gone, his kindness no longer paining her every time she neglected to shield herself. 

She stretched, feeling warm grass beneath her toes and under her fingers and her...her wings. She stretched them, how she hadn't noticed them was a miracle, they had cocooned her in swathes of lilac and mauve and Byzantium. She stood and preened as her wings took their full shape. They were like butterfly wings, and Morgana felt her heart throb as she thought of Draco and his nickname for her. Mariposa, indeed.

"Purple wings are those of royalty, young fairy." Morgana looked at the centaur before her. 

"I am the heir of Morgan le Fay. I am royalty." Her tone was brusque but her voice sounded lighter than before. She wasn't sure where her confidence had stemmed from, but right now she was the picture of Royal Fae. 

"How long have I been here?" She asked. 

"Only a few days. Your soulmate brought you here, there was an...incident." The centaur stepped forward and took her left hand in his. Morgana could see the scarring on her arm. The imprint of the olive branch looked like animal print on her arm.

"I have no soulmate. I am of the le Fay line. I have no need for a man." She pulled her hand from the centaurs grasp. "Do I have to go back? To the castle, to that life?

"You are most welcome to stay in the forest young Fae. You will be safe, the forest will keep you."

"And my magic? What of my control?"  
Morgana had no desire to hurt anything in the forest whilst she was uncontrollable. 

"You're Fae nature took over when the iron burned you. It filled every part of you and became dominant within you. You're magic whilst strong, should be amenable to your will." The centaur bowed, Morgana wasn't sure if it was her Fae heritage or her ancestry he respected most, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Good. I think I'm going to like it here."

*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione find an answer but their joy is short lived.

Draco worked tirelessly with Hermione, papers and tomes strewn between them at the table they all but inhabited with their research. Scrolls detailing the intricacies of marriage contracts, mixed with ancient volumes of Fae legend. That's all they had now, Fae, faeries, we're all but extinct. Only the myth remained. For days they had poured over book after book, desperate for any sort of answer, but it never seemed like they were any closer than when they first started.

"Daphne is staring again, Draco." Hermione whispered. Draco shrugged, opening a book on law specialising in soul bonds.

"Essentially I'm slighting her little sister for someone who as far as they're concerned has no breeding. I can't imagine she's happy about it."

"She didn't know about Morgana being Fae..."  
"Shut up Hermione, for all they know she's in Mungo's."  
"Draco we weren't quiet. Astoria was there when I realised about the pyrite."   
"It's all conjecture. This whole place is a rumour mill now please...my soulmate is out there in the Forbidden Forest and all I can do is sit here and worry. I can't hear her anymore Hermione. Argh!!!" Draco shouted, exasperated and threw his book down onto the table sending papers everywhere.

The common room turned to look at him, students and portraits all looking at his outburst. He looked like he was about to cry again, but nobody dared to say anything to him. His moods had been dark since he'd returned from the forest and Draco was revelling in the peace it left him to research.

"Valentines next week. Maybe you could get her something. I'm sure McGonagall would give you free reign to go see her." 

Draco was about to speak, when apparently Daphne could no longer keep quiet. She had routinely been watching Draco, silently fuming at his blatant lack of regard for her sister.

"Draco, where is your loyalty? You are betrothed to my sister. You need to stop this folly with this silly creature and uphold your obligations."

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Hermione, apparently, was a super as he was and beat him to it.

"Draco has no obligation to your sister. He knew nothing about the contract until it was too late. He is already bonded, and to his soulmate.....oh god Draco that's it. I'll be back later. I think I know what to do." She had started in an irate tirade, but realisation overtook her, and a thoughtful tone coloured her voice. She didn't wait, gathered a handful of books and disappeared.

"Soulmates. So it's true. She's a fairy. Typical that would be your type. Always knew you were a blood traitor." Daphne hissed at him, but for all the malice the words held, Draco didn't care. Hermione, brightest witch of our generation thought she had an answer for him, and that was enough to get him through.

* 

Morgana had settled into the forest quickly. The creatures that were so terrifying to the castle had taken to her like family. The acromantulas gave her their silk to make dresses and blankets. The centaurs and Grawp helped build her a shelter to protect her from the rain. The werewolves had kept their distance, and the thestrals took her flying above the forest(flying by thestral was so much more relaxing than using her own wings) and she surveyed it in all its beauty. She had asked the centaurs why she could see the thestrals, but they had no answer. 

"Miss Rose you're an anomaly. The first of your kind for generations. Maybe that is reason enough." Was the only answer they ever gave.

Morgana felt happier than she'd ever been, apart from...apart from when she'd been with him. Firenze had explained she would need to recreate her bond with him, that the pain of her transformation would have been enough to drive him to madness, and she would have been left to pine for a man who would never return.

It was almost Valentine's Day, she could tell, watching from the shadows as the students showered their paramours with affection. It made her heart bitter, thinking of Malfoy. Of Astoria. Astoria Greengrass who she should be grateful for, who had forced her into her inheritance. Astoria Greengrass who had managed to steal her soulmate from her.

She used her own wings this time, flying from the edge of the forest to its heart was about as much as she could manage before she broke down in tears. She missed him. She was so angry but she wanted him. She even toyed with the idea of going back but instead she found herself next to a small pool. She waved her hand over it, warning it takes body temperature. She stepped in, her feet were perpetually bare and the acromantula silk dress she was wearing could tolerate the warm water better than any other fabric she knew. She closed her eyes and sunk under the water. Slicking her hair back with water, Morgana knelt on the bed of the shallow pool feeling the water swirl around her tired limbs.

"I dreamt about this." The voice startled her, and she turned wide eyed to face its owner. Malfoy leant up against a tree, a sad smile on his lips as he let his eyes rake over her.

"Maybe it's still a dream. I know it's my idea of a nightmare."

Morgana stood, her eyes cold, their golden tone hardened as she looked at him. She almost pitied him, dark circles under his steely greys. His cheekbones all the more prominent. She could tell just by looking at him, that he had been hurting as much as she had. But she was still too angry, too bitter to entertain forgiveness.

"What's it going to take, mariposa?" His whisper was pleading, and Morgana rejoiced in his pain.

"On a hot summers night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?" Her voice was playful, but full of ice. 

"What?" His genuine confusion made her giggle.

"Offer me your mouth." Her voice was sultry, suggestive and Malfoy gulped.

"Yes."

"Offer me your teeth." She waved her hand and her magic forced him into his knees. She stroked her fingers under his chin and forced his eyes to meet hers.

"Yes." He bit the words out, but his voice kept the pleading tone.

"Will you starve without me?" He couldn't speak anymore, as she reached her hand around his throat and let him feel the force of her magic properly. He nodded, eyes wild with desire, lust and...

"And do you love me?"

He opened his mouth to speak. Nodding his affirmative waiting for the words to come.

"Liar." She leant down into his faced and hissed the word, watching the pain pass over his face.

She spread her wings, and stepped back. "This is what I am, Lord Malfoy. I'm a filthy half breed. Why would you ever be anything to me." 

He forced his way to his feet, his breathing laboured, and Morgana briefly felt regret. She wanted him to feel her pain. She held his gaze, smoothing the drying creases from her dress, and trying to look as regal as she could.

"Why are you here Draco." 

"It's...its Valentine's Day tomorrow, but I've been called before the wizengamot. I won't be around to see you so, I wanted to bring you this."

He reached into his pocket and retrieved a parcel he had shrunken down for his journey. A bouquet of flowers; red tulips, and red roses, heliotrope, myrtle flowers and forget me nots, with a small box underneath. She transfigured an old tree stump into a vase, placing the flowers down into it. She eyed the gift suspiciously.

"Why? Why now? Small trinkets won't win me back dragon, I'm your soulmate not your whore. If you marry her I don't intend on being your clandestine lover." She held the parcel back to him hoping her words would be warning enough. He merely shook his head and gestured for her to continue. A small book, hand bound in leather, dropped into her palm. It was small as well, it fit into her hands perfectly.

"What is this? A diary for me to write down my feelings? Why are you even here?" She was frustrated now, her ice queen act was crumbling in front of him and she used all the strength she had to stand up tall and not run into his arms.

"I didn't know if you were ok, Morgana. Hell, you could have been in real trouble out here. I thought maybe..."

Rage flashed in her eyes and she threw the book the ground, letting her wings beat and hold her off of the floor. Only a few feet in the air, but she needed to make a point.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I am Morgana le Fay, in power and name. I am not a princess, this isn't a fairytale."

Her voice roared, and the birds all scattered from the trees. She could feel her power fully now, and let it fill her, letting it strengthen her resolve completely.

"You're not going to sweep me off my feet, or lead me back to the castle. It's too late to catch me now. You're not the saviour. And I don't need saving." 

Two centaurs who had watched the exchange stepped forwards. Morgana sank slowly back to the ground, turning from Malfoy so he didn't see her cry. She gestured to him and Morgana walked deeper into the forest as they escorted him out of it. She waited until she was sure he was out of sight before summoning the book. She opened it, and traced her fingers over the gold calligraphy on the front page. The Soulmate Principle.

She cried harder that night than she ever had in her life.

*

When the world was new, and man was newer still, the ancient powers looked down on them like children. They were happy and carefree, content in a way the ancient powers could only dream of. And so they tore the souls of man apart, with lightning and fire. They split the ground creating oceans and cast the halves of souls to the four winds and throughout even time itself and watched the endless game of man searching for his half. The ancient powers took such joy in fact that they cursed man, for all eternity, to only ever be born with half a soul, making mans never ceasing quest, to find his one true soulmate. It is said man will never be complete until his soul is rejoined, that any joy is only half as much as he could achieve. 

*

Draco stroked his own copy of The Soulmate Principle. The first chapter had made him weepy and sentimental. He had hoped she would read it, even glance at the title whilst he was there. Right now she had no idea he was fighting for her, she would really believe that he had resigned himself to a life without her. He smiled, if only she could seem him now.

In the finest dress robes he had brought with him, with Hermione Granger at his side, he had used the Headmistress' floo to travel to his appointment to the Wizengamot. Harry Potter sat behind them, and McGonagall had escorted them as a final measure. Draco was sure they were doing this more for Morgana than for him but frankly he didn't care.

He looked up as the door opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered, his large frame covered in patterned purple robes. 'Not as royal a shade as Morgana's wings.' He thought with a pang to his heart. His stomach did somersaults as he realised that his mother and Elias Greengrass had followed the minister in. He looked at Hermione, his Malfoy mask not skipping. She looked back at him, her resolve fixed into her face.

"This meeting of the Wizengamot has been called to nullify the marriage contract created by Narcissa Malfoy and Elias Greengrass regarding their heirs, Draco Abraxas Malfoy and Astoria Joan Greengrass. Speaking for the nullification, Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger and...Harry Potter?" The minister looked at Harry who nodded. "Speaking for the upholding of the contract, Narcissa Malfoy and Elias Greengrass. Shall we get started. Master Malfoy, I understand you have been given verisaterum for this meeting? Why is that?" The minister looked shocked and almost amused. His mother, however, looked murderous.

"My testimony relies heavily on facts that I fear you would not believe. My own character aside, these facts are hard enough to believe for those who have lived it. I needed to be taken seriously." Draco spoke as loudly and as clearly as he could. The verisaterum left an acrid taste in his mouth, but he fought through it to give his testimony.

"I request the legal nullification or retraction of my marriage contract to Miss Greengrass as I am in fact already bonded. To my soulmate. Miss Morgana Rose is Fae"- shocked gasps from his mother and the minister-"and in marrying Miss Greengrass I would be violating the 1873 amendment to the wizarding constitution which states: "A magical bonding between a witch and/or wizard or magical creature that is a soul bond, must be upheld above and beyond all other marriage contracts, pre ordained or otherwise." Draco took a deep breath, as the ministers assistant whispered in his ear. 

Narcissa looked marginally less murderous now, but he could feel her eyes burning into his face, though he kept his gaze away from her. He was aware this would hurt her, but hurting Morgana would destroy him. His mother would heal.

"And you have witnesses to confirm your bond?" The minister was arguing pleasantly. Draco knew there was no chance of defeat, the constitution had been written to specify that Veela and Werewolf bonds were recognised in lieu of marriage, Hermione had assured him it would work, and Harry had assured him that the muggle born witch had never been wrong. He nodded, gesturing to Hermione, Harry and McGonagall. 

"Well unless you can counter this Mrs Malfoy, there's not much I can say. Your son is in fact bonded."

"He could have beaten the verisaterum? Even so can I not contest it as an unsuitable match?"

"Unsuitable? She's his soulmate, Narcissa. Honestly, I'm not even sure what you thought I would say. Yes Mister Malfoy, I will nullify your contract. Be careful though, she is Fae therefore she will be well sought out."

Draco hugged Hermione, kissing her firmly on the cheek. 

"Granger, I don't know how I'm going to repay you."

"Make up with my best friend and get her back to the castle, I'll be grateful." She smiled, watching the joyful elation dance across Malfoy's features. Morgana was right, he was attractive when he smiled.

They raced back to the floo, as fast as McGonagall would allow - "We are emblems of Hogwarts and we will act accordingly." - and Draco ran from the office down to the main entrance, bumping into Firenze as he went.

"The Fae, have you seen her?" The centaurs voice was low and gravelly.  
"No, why I was in the Wizengamot all day. Firenze where is she? What's happened?" Draco's voice raised into a panic. Hermione and Harry had just caught up with him, in time to hear Firenze say:  
"Men came into the forest, they had ropes made of iron, she ran but we have not found her. We fear she has been taken." 

Draco gripped Hermione's hand. They'd just secured his freedom from Astoria. And now Morgana was gone.  
Hermione paled and turned him to face her. 

"Ropes made of iron. Oh Merlin. They knew she was Fae. Draco, didn't you say she had wings now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs referenced in this chapter:  
> You took the words right out of my mouth: meatloaf  
> White horse: Taylor swift
> 
> All the flowers translate to the meaning of true love, except the forget me nots which in fact mean forget me not.
> 
> The soulmate principle is a culmination of old legend and superstition re written. I own none of it.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search is on to find Morgana before it is too late.

The room Morgana was being kept in was dark, damp, smelling of mould and mildew. She could stand, just about, and there was enough slack in the ropes holding her for her to walk four paces in any direction. 

The ropes they'd caught her with were made with some sort of iron, they'd left burning patterns all over her skin. She'd been so exhausted when they'd caught her, falling to a heap, too tired to be angry. That was two days ago, two days living in this cupboard with no light and scraps of food. She was furious.

They'd told her when they caught her, much to their error that they planned on tearing her wings. Morgana didnt know how, but she had managed to tuck them in, make them small. Her captors had been livid, they'd committed a crime punishable by life in Azkaban and there was no pay out.

"Crime doesn't pay," Morgana had sung, laughing at their idiocy. They'd been even less impressed with her, and they'd brought back the iron rope and replaced her manacles with them. It burned, enough to leave marks, but still Morgana focused on keeping her wings small. She'd rather have died than give them up.

The centaurs had tried to shield her, but the Wizards had bound them, and this had been enough to send the other creatures running in fear. The acromantulas were endangered themselves and Morgana didn't want anyone sacrificing themselves for her

So she sat, thinking silently, contemplating her escape. 

*

Aurors and officials filled the grounds rapidly after the call was made. McGonagall had called Kingsley Shacklebolt and he was organising the search for Morgana. 

The centaurs were patrolling the forest, accompanied by members of the DMLE. Students of all years were forbidden to leave the grounds. Draco was hounded by students, begging for details and gossip. It hurt, missing Morgana and hearing endless rumour about what was being done to her was heartbreaking. He was surprised when Potter was one of the first to speak up on his behalf.

"Malfoy is hurting," he told the 8th year common room, a week after Morgana had been taken. "He is bonded to Morgana, he doesn't need reminding, or questioning or interrogating. We should be supporting him or helping the aurors. We lived through the Second Wizarding War. We should know better, than to do damage with idle gossip."

The common room had stayed quiet. Draco had been in his room at the start, and come down midway through his newfound ally's speech. He had been interrogated by aurors, his Dark Mark still causing a myriad of mistrust amongst the officials. 

The Prophet had only the barest of details. They knew a student, with an attachment to the Malfoy family had gone missing. Draco had received an owl attached with the first copy. It seemed his mother still had her connections and was so inclined to use them in his favour. It was bittersweet. With fewer details the investigation wasn't held back by the often false words of Rita Skeeter. Without the details of Morgana's Fae heritage then the suspicious neighbours who might usually have proved helpful were never voiced.

"We'll find her. What potions need Fae elements? Maybe we can narrow it down? Can you reinstate your telepathic bond?" Apparently Potter's rousing speech about interrogating and questioning didn't extend to Hermione. They had been sat on Morgana's bed, where Draco had taken to hiding (it's being in the girls dormitories phased neither him, nor the occupants of the dorm) from the rest of his year.

"I wouldn't know where to start, and I don't even know if I'm strong enough. Morgana created it, the centaurs broke it. I suppose it's worth looking into. I'll owl mother, perhaps our library will have more about recreating that bond." Draco mused, trying hard to feel optimistic. 

He knew what Hermione's plan was. Keep him focused, busy, trying to do what he could from within the walls. She knew he was ready to tear the country apart brick by brick if he had to. She knew this, he knew that Hermione was doing it for her own benefit too. Her part in the war, the lost seventh year she had confessed to Draco, that she had researched as often as possible, it helped with her anxiety. For now he was happy to assuage her 

*

A week. A bloody week in this cell, and Morgana was still pacing her four steps. One of her captors had taken a form of pity on her, conjuring a hole in the wall for her to gaze out of. Big enough only for her hand, Morgana had taken to offering her scraps in the small hole. Life in the forest, although brief, had given her a need for nature. Her cell was barren, and she so desperately wanted to feel natures influence.

A raven was her only regular visitor. Morgana hadn't missed the irony.  
"Checking up on me from beyond the grave, great grandmother? I can assure you, I'm only slightly out of my mind." 

'They're waiting for me to go insane, and try and apparate away through the hole. They're hoping I'll forget the manacles.' Morgana didn't know this for sure. They never spoke to her, she had a bucket and a raven. 

"Well it's my bucket. I don't care."

It took Morgana a while to realise she had spoken aloud. 

'Maybe I am going crazy. Still at least I'm alive. For now.'

*

Another week dragged by, and even Weasley was pacing with Draco. The aurors had left the castle, claiming there was no more to be done on the grounds without any new information. The school rumours had abated. The centaurs had retreated further into the forest, pride still wounded that they had not prevented Morgana's taking. Only the eighth years are bothered now, it is one of their own that is missing.

"Ron please sit down. You're making me dizzy." It was the fifth time Hermione had told him so far that day . The day before it had been 17. Pansy and Blaise had been forcing nutrition potions into him at every opportunity, reminding him Morgana needed him at his best. 

The research into reaffirming their telepathy had failed before it had started. None if the books that had been sent made mention of Fae with wizard. It had been too long ago, and now only the myths remained, and the details in the legends were sparse. There were supposedly ways, but all instruction required the knowledge of an approximate location, although Hermione had continued to study the books in their entirety.

"Potter...might I have a word?" Draco's snark had gone from his voice. The Slytherin students stared at him, they had never seen Draco so polite, to the epitome of Gryffindor nonetheless . Potter only nodded and they had stepped outside the portrait.

"I need an alibi." Draco started. He had a plan, not thoroughly though out, but he was beside himself with worry now. It was too hard without her and with every day that passed he knew it was becoming more and more likely he would never see his mariposa again.

"What for?" The was a sparkle in Potter's eye. "I know you didn't do anything."

"It's for what I'm going to do. Not what I have done. I need to go, I need to find her." Draco hated the pleading tone in his voice.

"I can't do that Draco." He stared at the scruffy haired man. All the rules, all times Harry bleeding Potter had broken the rules-  
"I'll be coming with you. How far are you going to get by yourself?" 

Gratitude was not a feeling Draco was accustomed to, but this year he found it was increasingly common. Proximity to Gryffindors, he assumed, but he didn't speak. 

"Let's get the others. We'll need to plan this properly."

Two hours later, he huddled around with Weasley, Hermione, Potter, Longbottom, Blaise and Pansy, and the thought that this was achievable filled him with a brand new hope. 

*

The food had stopped. There had been raised voices, glasses smashing and then silence. They had left her chained in iron, her arms red raw and weeping. That had been two days ago. She cried, helplessness overtaking her. Her magic was weak, she was too tired and sore to cast, the iron sapping her strength.

"I'm going to die here." The raven had returned, it scratched at the ground beside her. "I'm sorry Draco, Merlin. I'm so sorry." Her sobs reverberated around the cell. The raven tilted it's head, a seemingly a curious expression. 

"If you see him, tell him for me?" 

The raven bobbed it's head.

*

They'd done it. The knot on the whomping willow had stilled the tendrils, and one by one they had all seven of them slipped between the roots. The Gryffindor students recognised the path , they had hurried and he had struggled to keep up. He had barely stifled his surprise when they reached the shrieking shack.

"Where are we going?" He'd looked at Hermione, but Weasley answered. 

"Aberforth might know something. You try the leaky, we'll meet at the nearest apparition point."

"Pssst." The hiss came from nowhere, and all seven of them drew their wands in anticipation.

"Over here." A whispered shout, and Astoria Greengrass stepped into view in the shack. She was pale, more so than usual, her eyes red and makeup had streaked down her cheeks.

 

"Where is she?! Where is Morgana?" He almost choked on her name, the wound on his heart still hurt throughout his body. 

"I don't know, I don't know where she is but Daphne, she...Daphne told father what she was. She thought if the Fae was gone that you'd leave our contract alone. She thought you'd stop trying to dissolve it." The tears had spilled down Astoria's face as she wailed. Draco would have pitied her normally, but this was hardly a normal situation.

"Father stayed neutral in the war but he knew people. He owled us both and asked what we knew. I'd already told him about the iron pyrite hurting her, I didn't know I swear. But it must have been his contacts that took her. Draco please, I'm so sorry." Astoria fell to her knees and gripped the front of his robes. "Father is friends with a potions fanatic, an old potions fanatic from France. His name is Malcon-"

"Aloysious Malconner. Merlin's beard." Blaise breathed. "Draco we need to go, if Malconner has her she is in more trouble than we ever thought." They pulled him away from Astoria, his body had gone numb. 

"Draco, focus on Morgana." Hermione had that look on her face, the one that said she'd thought of something, something that had slipped her mind.  
"What does she smell like. What does she sound like. Draco focus."

He did, her jasmine scent, her song-their song. He let his mind fill with her image, the shine of her skin. How she felt as she lay next to him in bed. Once upon a dream, all of sudden felt like a lifetime ago.

"Hermione what...?" He gasped as he watched Hermione wave her wand, pulling the others to hold on to his robes. 

"Portus." She whispered, and the sensation of spinning uncontrollably overtook him. Less than seconds later they were flung onto a grassy knoll, landing unceremoniously in a heap.

"Next time you plan on turning me into a temporary port key could you tell me Granger?" Hermione smiled at the use of her surname, knowing that he was more annoyed that he had grass stains on his knees.

"Where are we?" Weasley asked, pulling Potter up to his feet before moving over to stand beside his girlfriend.

They looked, a large derelict house on the edge of a dark wood. The windows were boarded up, and ivy leaves had grown wild over the brickwork. Weeds and tall grass edged what once must have been an impressive driveway. The sky was darkened, the threat of thunder making the house more ominous that it should have been. A raven circled the skies, a sense of foreboding in the air.

"If I've understood the principles if Draco and Morgana's bond. This is where they've been keeping her. Morgana should be in there."


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana is rescued but there are still trials that need to be completed

Morgana slumped in the corner. Her dress was stained with blood from her weeping arms, tears and sweat. She'd long given up the idea of pulling her arms free. Even in her frail form, her arms were too bloodied. Healing them was out of the question too, she was too weak to stand, the thought of casting was too much to bear. Her magic was too wild now, unable to use it for weeks. She would have to sing and for the first time in her life, Morgana couldn't bring herself to. 

It had been days, how many Morgana was not sure, since she had been abandoned, alone in the damp cell. Even the raven had stopped visiting. She was truly alone. 

She cried. Silent tears flooded her cheeks, as she thought of Draco. She wouldn't ever get chance to see him again, she was going to die in this room, all because of her heritage. 

She concentrated, and unfolded them from her back. She had been alone for so long now, it was unlikely they were going to return. If she was dead, she had no use for them. She pulled them forward, cradling them around her arms. They hurt as much as she did, looking almost frayed at the edges.

"Finally." The voice from beyond her door shocked her. "All it took was to deprive you of hope."

'Oh god, they were waiting. I'm so stupid.' She sobbed harder, angry at herself. 'A trap. A stupid emotional trap.'

The door opened, a tall imposing figure filled the doorway. His robes were blood red, and the way he stood let Morgana see the iron athame that was hanging from his belt. His blue eyes gleamed with joy, and his greying black hair was tied at his neck.

"When Elias told me his daughters beau had won the heart of a Fae I all but called him a liar. But then he sent me his daughters letters, you know them don't you? Daphne and Astoria." He laughed at Morgana when the anger and realisation hit her. "They told me all about the pyrite, and you fleeing into the forest. Oh dear. What a broken heart can do. If it wasn't for that we'd never have been able to catch you. Fae aren't meant to survive with broken hearts."

Morgana watched as he laughed mercilessly. Draco's new family had been the cause of all this. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to bring the whole building down on top of them. The mans laughing stopped abruptly, and he looked over his shoulder, listening to something Morgana couldn't hear.

"It appears some unwelcome guests are in my house. Some ill fated rescue attempt maybe? No, surely not. Nobody loves you, poor little lost Fae." He sneered and Morgana's rage filled her with more strength than she had felt since her incarceration. She sorely wanted to punch him, the smug look on his face needed to be wiped off. "I'll be back to finish this." And he turned, stalking off out of the cell.

Morgana stood, and started to hum a tune to herself, a collection of all the songs she had ever heard all being pieced together. She was trying to tame her magic enough to gain her freedom.

'Not if I finish you first.' 

*

Potter and Weasley had gone first, the aurors to be breaking down the door with two well timed Expulso curses, one directly after the other. Draco and Hermione had gone next, wands raised and ready. Neville had charmed the ivy to bind anyone who tried to escape, and Blaise and Pansy had followed in the back, making sure that nobody snuck up behind them. They needn't have worried about that.

A dark haired man with greying streaks apparated directly in front of them. Draco gathered from Blaise's harsh intake of breath that this was indeed Malconner. 

"I've no fight with any of you, children," Malconner sneered. "Apart from possibly young Malfoy." Draco stepped forward, downplaying his fear and hiding it with arrogance.

"Every inch your fathers boy aren't you. He mentioned you often. How is Azkaban treating him?" 

"It rather suits him, war criminal that he is. He's never mentioned you once, maybe you can ask him why when you join him?"

Draco had barely finished talking before Malconner had thrown a hex towards him. Draco had deflected, years of practising with his mother and months of living with Bellatrix had done wonders on his already sharp reflexes. He flung hex after hex back at the older man. 

"Harry, go find her." Draco had surprised himself using the Golden Boys given name, but it served its purpose. The golden trio ran deeper into the house, leaving pansy and Blaise to fight two other wizards who had appeared.

"You have my betrothed in this house Malconner." Draco spat at the ground, the older wizards opugno curse had hit him hard, and his mouth was full of blood.

"Pretty little thing isn't she. Maybe once I've destroyed you and taken her wings I'll have myself a new little pet."

"CRUCIO!" Blaise had heard Malconner's vile words and before Draco could utter a syllable he had cast the unforgivable himself. "She is Draco's betrothed, la bella farfalla, you would be wise to remember." 

Behind them, Pansy had taken the other wizards wands and bound them. She was gleefully pestering them with furnunculus jinxes. 

"Go to your farfalla Draco. Aloysius and I have unfinished business regarding my mother." Blaise's dark brown eyes were filled with hatred, and Draco needed no other excuse, he had been dying to find Morgana. He made a mental note to ask Blaise later, but for now it could wait. Without another word he placed his wand in his hand.

"Point me to Morgana Rose."

*

Morgana was trying so hard to concentrate, but her magic was suffocating. This was potentially her only chance, this could be an auror team who could take her back to the forest. The forest. Thinking of the dark trees, her little home made of wood and leaves, of the little pool of water. It was all a dream ago.

Her magic calmed slightly, her focus split between the forest and casting rudimentary healing charms to stop the wounds on her arms weeping as much. She needed to break out of this room, she needed to go home. Her temper flared and the chains binding her to the wall exploded.

"So I guess you won't be needing us then?"

Harry was breathless in front of her, saviour of the wizarding world was here to save her too. She couldn't help but smile, releasing the breath she'd been holding. Relief swamped her and she stumbled. Harry caught her as he stepped forward, letting Hermione in, who cried at the sight of her best friend.

"Here, it's a nutrition potion, Draco made it himself so it's bound to be better than the apothecary ones. And some dittany for your arms." Ron and Harry were prying the manacles off of her skin, wincing with every flinch Morgana made. 

"It was...Greengrass. Both of them. They...they told." Hermione shushed her.

"We know, Astoria told us. It was more Daphne but they didn't like you'd be hurt. It's fine. We're going home." Hermione was smoothing dittany and salve into Morgana's arms as Harry held her. She felt safe, protected. Her friends had come for her.

"We'd better go find Draco, they could be in trouble." Hermione was talking to Harry, who was nodding, and not letting go of Morgana he pulled her up into her arms.

"He's here?! No please. I'm not... I don't ever want to see him. His new bride caused this. Can't you just apparate us home?" Morgana's tone was pleading, and she could see the resolve crumbling in her friends. 

"Ron, you and 'Mione take her as close to Hogwarts as you can. I'll go help the others." Morgana was passed weightlessly into the red haired mans arms, and she was pressed tightly between his body and Hermione's as they apparated her away.

*  
"He's here?! No please. I'm not... I don't ever want to see him. His new bride caused this. Can't you just apparate us home?" The words wounded Draco more than he imagined words ever could. He slumped against the wall outside the cell, out of sight of Morgana.

 

"How much of that did you hear?" Potter was talking to him, but Draco was hurt. Morgana was safe, but she didn't want to see him. Not ever...not even after coming to rescue her. 

"Hmm...oh. I heard all of it. Come along, we might as well go give the aurors statements. They'll be here soon, Longbottom sent a patronus."

Draco turned, and pulled himself tall. He had done all he could. Harry put a hand on his shoulder and turned him.

"Draco, she's been through hell since Christmas. That's a lot of pain to undo. Give her time. Come on, let's see what Zabini has left us with."

As it turned out, Blaise had been remarkable well restrained. Malconner had been stunned within inches of his life, and his accomplices had warts and boils spelling out a myriad of offensive words thanks to Pansy's sense of retribution, but no real criminal damage had been done. Blaise's unforgivable outburst had been self defence, he was claiming, and the aurors were either happy with that assessment or too relieved at having Malconner in their custody to mind too much.

Robards, the Head Auror who had all but accused Draco previously, was eyeing him suspiciously. Once more Harry had spoken for him, and Draco thought of how his father would react to knowing he was now on regular first name terms with the Wizarding Boy Wonder.

"Come on. You need to win her back, like they do in the muggle movies. I thought Malfoy's always got what they wanted."

Draco smiled, he knew potter was right. He'd have to pull out all the charms for this one.

"Potter, do you think McGonagall will let us watch any of the muggle movings?"

The portkey home had been organised by the ministry, so they all ported directly into McGonagall's office. The officials left, leaving the students chatting about muggle movies and actors amongst themselves. The noise of the door opening announced the arrival of whom they thought was McGonagall.

"Headmistress, this is all my fault. I just couldn't sit idly by anymore-"

"Well Draco, I'm pleased to hear you admit your own culpability in this matter." It was not the Scottish lilt of the headmistress, nor any other professor from the school. The others turned and stared aghast at the man who had entered. Draco didn't, there was no need. He would recognise the silken drawl anywhere. Eyes fixed forwards and jaw set, he found the words much harder than he'd expected.

"Hello, father. And to what do we owe the pleasure?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so not sorry, the idea of it being straightforward just wouldn't work. Never need an excuse for a cliffhanger :)


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repercussions and Draco finds a way to fix things with Morgana.

"I'll ask you again, why are you here father?" Draco kept his voice cold and icy. There was nothing his father could say to him, after the war he had been locked away and his few letters had been hurtful. Narcissa had blamed Harry for keeping Draco and herself out of prison, letting the entire Malfoy punishment fall on Lucius, but Draco had been a disappointment to his father for longer than that, Draco had recognised the look on his fathers face when he had screamed taking the mark. 

"My son goes missing, in the middle of an investigation to find his creature bride, grounds for day release, under supervision, of course." Lucius gestures towards the door, where the shadows of two large prison wardens who had accompanied him.

"Will you make a point father, I'm assuming there's one in there?"

"Shall we go, Dray?" Blaise stood, his hand on Draco's shoulder.   
"No Blaise, anything my father has to say he can say in front of my friends."

He heard the smirk on Potter's face, as his father looked truly horrified at the insinuation.

"Look, my son, your mother informed me of your....situation with the Fae woman. Whilst I appreciate you're bonded to this...woman, you have responsibilities as a Malfoy. You need an heir. An heir befitting your station." Lucius was calm, his voice full of disgust at the thought of his son with anyone less than 100% pure.

"My station? You took care of MY STATION when you allowed that madman to live in our home. You took care of my station when you allowed him to murder people where we had our meals. Merlin's beard, never mind the fact that Morgana is more powerful than anyone I've ever know, Golden Boy included - Sorry Harry - and has an ancient and noble bloodline more so than Black or Malfoy or any other name you've ever heard of, so forgive me Father, but frankly I don't give a badgers arse."

Harry and Neville stifled giggles as Blaise and Pansy looked horrified at his outburst. Lucius was brimming with rage, his face contorted into something evil.

"Unless she is the lost heir of Morgan le Fay, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I suggest you rapidly rethink your position." His fathers voice was full of venom.

"And what if she is?" More shocked looks. Draco swore at himself, Morgana had asked that nobody found out, her Fae heritage was already too much for most people. To find out she was the heir of the darkest witches to have ever lived so soon after the war? He looked his father square in the eyes, and lowered his voice.  
"If you breathe a word of that father, I'll let her destroy you."

Lucius stuttered. His skin, sickly and pale from prison was somehow paler, more like a corpse.   
"Well if you put it like that, I'll leave. Please owl me, my son. It's been too long."

Draco watched wide eyed as his father backed out of the room, into the prison wardens escort. It had been so easy, all it had taken was to fall in love with a woman who could eviscerate Lucius. Draco smiled, something Morgana and Narcissa had in common.

"She's the heir of....?" Pansy breathed, her voice betraying her awe.  
"No wonder you've been so distracted." Blaise was equally impressed.  
"Do you think she'll sign our frog cards?" Harry was asking Neville, who burst into peals of laughter . "I can sign hers too if she likes?" 

"Not right now, first of all; these muggle movies Harry? How do they win back their loves?" 

*

The bed in the hospital wing was softer than she had remembered. Madam Pomfrey had demanded she stay in seclusion for 48 hours. Her weight was dangerously low, her magic was still out of control. Morgana was happy for the isolation. No students wondering why she was there, why Ron Weasley had carried her frail form through the main doors like a small child, his girlfriend standing next to them muttering quiet words to the headmistress.

It also meant no Draco, for which she was happier than she realised. She was wild and untamed at the moment and Draco would want to try help, to make it right. Knowing his new bride had been responsible, even if it had been inadvertently, was too much. She couldn't ask him to side with her, soulmate or not. He had obligations, his mother had made that clear at Yule. 

Once Madam Pomfrey had finished her checks on the start of the third day, Hermione had come bounding in.

"Morgana I've got so much to tell you, but first come with me."

Hermione had all but pulled Morgana through the quiet corridors (Morgana realising it was midway through first period, almost all students had lessons) towards a small room near the headmistress' office. A small spiral staircase led up to a room and Morgana was stunned when Hermione led her through.

A large room, with a desk (conspicuously piled with presents) and a chair, a sofa, a wardrobe and dresser and a large dark brown four poster bed, with a dark leafy green bedspread on top. It was beautiful, woodland murals painted all over the wall. It looked just like a forest had grown a bedroom.

"I know you'll probably want to go back to the forest, but McGonagall and I and all of us...we wanted you to know you were welcome. If you wanted to stay, that is."

Hermione's voice was quiet, the sadness and pain burning in her voice. Hermione had almost lost her friend once, and Morgana pulled Hermione into her arms and smiled into the crook of her neck. Her wings, although still torn and frayed, wrapped around the witch and Hermione pulled her hand around to the sofa, which although small was very very comfortable.

"After that cell this is lovely...but it's not..."

"The forest. I understand Mags I do."

Morgana slumped into the sofa. The school was big and she was free but there were still walls. Huge looming stone walls, more oppressive than secure. All that time in the cell and she longed for the shelter of treetop canopies and dappled sunshine, the comfort that was found in nature. She wanted to sleep in her acromantula silks, fly through the trees and gaze at the stars again. Hermione must have noticed the change on her face. 

"This is just....we wanted you to feel safe. The headmistress and I are the only ones with access without you."

Morgana craned her head towards the large balcony window, the grey swirling clouds of early March in Scotland threatening a rainstorm. The smells in the forest would be overwhelming under a storm, petrichor and flowers and the feeling of the rain on her skin. Her wings strained, and she bit down the urge to vanish the window and fly with the thestral foals.

"Draco sent this for you." Hermione's calm soothing tones pulled Morgana's gaze from the window. A small bag floated between them and Morgana hesitated. A gift from Draco. She'd been happy to avoid him so far and he'd been too busy with...Morgana didn't know actually, but she assumed it was his pure blood bride.

Morgana pulled at the paper, gasping as a crystal fell into her hand. It was pink, a Rose Quartz wand, with a Larimar band swirled around it. It was glowing in her hand and it made her heart burn in her chest. She held it close, the natural magic humming in the crystal.

"Rose Quartz for true love, Larimar for soulmates. Morgana that's beautiful. He really loves you." Morgana dropped the crystalline gift.

"If he loves me, he wouldn't be marrying that pure blood." Her words were cold, and angry and not wanting to stay and listen to Hermione placating, Morgana let her desire for freedom overwhelm her. She leapt from the window and soared, the anger in her blood was fuelling her flight. The rain was starting to fall and it soaked Morgana's skin. This was home. This was where she needed to be.

Back in Morgana's room, Hermione muttered to herself.

"He isn't you daft woman. He jut made me promise he would tell you himself."

***

It had taken weeks of preparation. The boys dormitory was turned into a makeshift muggle movie theatre with some help from Arthur Weasley, who had procured magically powered projectors and film reels that would not be affected by the wards of Hogwarts. Every night Harry and Ron had shown Draco and Blaise (and anyone else who was interested) muggle films about love stories. Films with Princesses ordering farm boys who answer with a simple "As you wish", films about dying wishes being brought to fruition, film versions of books Draco had read as a boy that he had swiped from his mothers room. Romeos, Juliets, Elizabeths and Mr Darcys, knaves pretending to be Knights. Muggle cinema was a revelation for Draco, and he embraced it. 

It wasn't all fun and games though. Draco had page upon page of notes, detailing gesture after gesture. The one thing he noticed though, was the music. And that bit was something he could do. He could sing to Morgana, he'd sung for her already. It had to be the right song, although choosing the song had created a ruckus.

"Draco, that's a woman's song." Pansy had told him after she read the first title.   
"And you don't want to sing that one, she dies straight after in the film." Blaise had said after the next title.  
"Does it have to be a movie song? Surely you just need the right song and right setting?" Harry had added. 

Draco had looked at the parchment again, deep in thought. If he had been more poetic he might have tried to write his own, as it was though he was terrible at romanticising his own words. 

"Right setting. Well...I could go into the forest, but I'd need to do something she couldn't avoid. Could we guarantee her coming to the castle?" Draco asked. He knew from Hermione that Morgana had refused the room in the castle, before Hermione had managed to impart any of the changes to her. His stubborn Fae had fled to the forest.

That had been the start of March, and now it was almost Eostar. Draco had finalised details, learnt words and lyrics and even dance moves. As it turned out, the war had created a fair few romances, Pansy and Blaise, Ron and Hermione, Longbottom and Luna. All of them had wanted to be part of his grand gesture to win back Morgana.

He had asked Luna to invite Morgana to the school, the likelihood of Morgana accepting his invite was minimal. Now all he had to do was wait. 

*

Luna wasn't afraid of the forest, she was curious, and the forest seemed to know. The trees seemed to move to allow her through, the birds sang the sweetest songs and flowers turned their blooms to follow the skipping witch. 

"My beautiful moon, how I've missed you," Morgana stepped out from the trunk of a willow tree, happiness gleaming in her eyes. Luna was drawn into a tight embrace, both women tightly wrapping their arms around each other. Luna pulled back when Morgana flinched.

"What happened? I was going to see if you wanted to go up to the castle for the feast but if you're injured..."

"It's left over from the cell, it just won't heal fully. I'm not really sure why." Morgana spoke with a sadness in her voice and Luna saw everything that Draco loved in her voice. 

The wings before her spread, and the small tear Morgana mentioned, had in fact resulted in the top of her left wing folding back on itself. Luna lightly traced the tear. Fae wings couldn't be healed with wizarding spells and the discomfort on her friends face was evident. 

"Have you tried singing? Medicine heals the body, music heals the soul." Luna knew she had a dreamy look on her face again, but she couldn't help smiling as she thought of the great Draco had prepared. "I know your wings aren't quite your soul but they're more than your body."

Luna started to hum, a gentle tune that made Morgana feel a wave a love and compassion. Luna sighed the words under her breath, not dating to let Morgana hear the meaning in her words.

'You know you're half of the flesh and blood makes him while...'

"Music heals all things little moon. Why am I wanted up at the castle?"

Luna looked up, almost forgetting where she was and why she was there. 

"Oh yes, the feast. Eostar feast, two days from now, and there's an upper year party after. 7th and 8th years this time." Morgana was silent in her contemplation and Luna wondered if she would accept. The idea of walking into the school after almost three months of living in the forbidden forest, with a brief spell locked in a cell, would be hard on anyone. Throw into the mix that Morgana would be seeing Draco, her estranged soulmate. Luna held her breath.

"It would be nice to have a meal with you all. And see my friends....just. Seeing Malfoy. Will I have to?"

Luna hoped she could lie, she'd never had much talent for it before. 

"Not if you don't want to I'm sure. Maybe the nargles will get in his eyes."

Luna watched Morgana, not daring to hope for the Fae's reaction. Draco would be so upset if this didn't work if she said no, she couldn't dare think of-

"Ok, do you have something else I can wear though? Special occasion and all that...Luna what is it?"

Luna had stars in her eyes, and Morgana was looking at her like she was barmier than normal.

"Hmmm? Oh, just thinking about what to sing. Hermione's making a list."

*

The two days after Luna's visit passed in a haze. Morgana had received a parcel with a stunning dress, a full circle skirt, with a sweetheart neckline and princess sleeves. Hermione had sent a charm with it, to choose the colour. Morgana had chosen a deep plum colour, that made her lips look blood red and her eyes sparkle like citrine gems. She tamed her hair into a braid over her left shoulder. 

Her left wing was still injured, folded over onto itself. It ached along the tear, and she let them hang down her back. They trailed slightly on the floor, like the hem of robes, and made a scuffing noise along the ground as she paces the edge of the pool. 

'I'm an idiot. Why am I going? I won't be able to avoid him. Maybe just the feast and back? No Mione will be so upset if I don't go to the party. It would be nice sing...I've not sing for a while though, not properly maybe I'll hide in the back of the room and slip out as soon as I can.'

Morgana would have preferred to be fully healed before submitting herself to the masses. At the moment her wings could manage short distances, but they'd never manage to get her back to the forest from inside the castle. And then all the other students, how was she going to face them. Anyone who didn't know before, would be unable to miss her inheritance. From what she knew of her namesake, she was essentially a spitting image of the dark witch now. And wasn't that just perfect in a school only just recovered from the second wizarding war. 

"No it's fine, I can do this. It's just dinner. And a party. A few drinks and then I can come away to the forest and figure out what I'm going to do. It's fine." Morgana realised too late that her self motivating speech had been accompanied by walking. She only realised, when the castle doors loomed in front of her, and she wondered if the forests inherent magic had helped diminish the distance. 

Flashbacks of her first night in the school flooded her mind. She'd come so far, been through so much since that September. She held herself as tall as her frame could, spreading her wings and aiming for a graceful glide, she pulled opened the doors and moved forwards. 

It was exponentially more intense than her first night. Silence rang through the hall. Her eyes sought out her friends, Luna and Hermione smiled brightly, glossy with tears as though neither had truly believed she would arrive. Ron, Seamus and Neville all looked, well chuffed was the only word for it, and Harry was sat with Ginny, and they both smiled warmly.

As she approached the Slytherin table she stole a glance at Pansy and Blaise. They held their faces firm, but Pansy had a look of pure joy in her eyes that Blaise mirrored in his. She was careful not to look too long, she didn't want to see Malfoy. Although his shock of white hair was noticeably absent, although Morgana was most pointedly not looking.

The teachers table looked as it always did. McGonagall and Flitwick both smiled broadly. Firenze was bowed deeply to her and she nodded her head in reply. 

"Forgive me, headmistress, for my lateness. I hope I'm still able to join you?" Morgana hated her own voice's betrayal as it squeaked. 

"Always, Miss Rose, or is it Miss -"  
"Just Morgana is fine."  
"Right you are, take your place amongst the Gryffindor students then. Welcome back."

Morgana sank in curtsy, and let her wings fall. They ached terribly, even after the short distance from one end of the hall to the other. This was not what she had expected. She felt weaker, and slowly walked to take her seat between Hermione and Luna. 

"Oh Merlin I'm hungry. I suppose forest food is only good if you don't have a party to go to after." She laughed, and clinked her cup with the others as they toasted their meals.

"Especially with you as the guest of honour," Ron was talking around a mouthful of chilli con carne. "Be a right bloody shame. It's not every day you....um...have a faerie at a party?" He had trailed off towards the end of the sentence and Morgana watched him turn Crimson with a questioning look.

"What Ron means is, you've never been fully Fae at our parties before. And you've come back to the castle which makes it a special party tonight." Hermione had a gleam in her eyes that sparkled. Morgana wasn't sure but she suspected her best friend had been plotting. "Anyway, cheers. The sooner we finish eating the sooner we get to go singing. Oh mags, you'll love it. It's going to be brilliant."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand gestures abound when Draco finally gets his chance to apologise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheese warning. Also apologies for it taking so long. I had song issues.

Against the cold stone pillar, under Potter's invisibility cloak, Draco watched Morgana with her friends. He'd been late to the feast, setting up his grand scale apology in the room of requirement. She was so at ease, but even from a distance Draco could see she was pained. Her wing was folded, and she looked as though she'd not been sleeping well. He wanted to reach out, hold her, make her whole again. She was so close, closer to him than she'd been for weeks. But he drew back into the castle, back to the room of requirement. 

Morgana was still angry with him, he knew that. Luna had repeated his soulmate's concerns at seeing him and as much as it hurt to walk away from her again he knew she needed to see his apology. And of muggle films were to be trusted, then his grand gesture would be enough. 

Laughing, Draco took his head in his hands and sighed. What would his father say? Taking romantic cues from muggle films that he had studied intently with Harry Potter, to apologise begging for forgiveness to the single heir of Morgan le Fay, who was a half blood no less. Lucius would never have apologised. Draco couldn't even remember a time when his father had shown his mother and semblance of romance. 

The door swung open, hitting the wall behind it with force. Blaise, Pansy and Neville stepped through into the room, that now contained a larger stage, with small tables and chairs all around so that the stage was the primary focus.

"You ready Draco? Big moments coming up." 

"Blaise your ability to point out the obvious is wearing thin." 

Neville smiled and held out a bottle of fire whiskey. Draco grabbed it and took a swig before handing it back and nodding. Neville passed the bottle around.

"This is your 5 minute warning. Hermiones bringing her up, with the others. It's now or never."

*

"Hermione this is so amazing, you've outdone yourself." Morgana gaped in awe at the room of requirement. The walls were dark with candle sconces dotted around. The stage was bigger, with plush velvet drapes around the edge. The tables were smaller, more intimate with hovering lights above them. Morgana rounded on Hermione, who stood shocked between Luna and Ginny.

"What aren't you telling me?" Morgana eyed Hermione suspiciously, who had a faint blush creeping up over her face.

"Well it's just, Eostar. Personal renewal, fertility. Some wizards think it's more meaningful than valentines. So it might get a little romantic tonight?" Hermione sounded as disbelieving, almost as though she didn't believe her own words. Morgana raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm onto you, Granger." Smiling, Morgana pulled Hermione towards a table in the corner. Hermione pulled back, and with help from Luna they ushered Morgana into the front table, with mere inches between the table and the stage.

"Neville said he might sing, I wouldn't want to miss it." Luna had an odd tone of determination in her voice and Morgana was even more perplexed. 

"I didn't know Neville sang?" She enquired. There was something going on that her friends were trying to keep from her. They were stealing nervous glances between each other and giggling.

"Oh yes, he's very passionate about it. I think all the boys in your year are doing something." Hermione threw a glare at Luna and Morgana knew.

"Mal-"

"I think Harry is going first," Ginny interrupted. "He and Blaise have been working on something."

Morgana wanted the room to empty. She wanted to run back into the forest. They had all planned this. She was going to be sick, she'd told them all how much she wanted to avoid Draco. Before she could escape though, the main lights darkened and the curtains opened to a very frazzled looking Boy-who-lived. Trapped between her friends, she sat preparing herself to see her soulmate sing for someone else.

*

Draco was a bundle of nerves. Listening to his friends singing before him did absolutely nothing for his nerves, as the crowd oohed and ahhed with every declaration. Harry had proposed to Ginny, apparently all it took to impress Weasley's sister was a bit of David Bowie and Harry mocking his own achievements, and he'd spied Morgana around the corner. Her eyes were wide and she was too pale. It made him even more determined, but it was breaking him to keep his distance. 

_I compare you to a kiss from a Rose..._

Neville singing about botany. Draco wasn't surprised. Luna was bound to love it. He was good too, but that meant Draco was next. Astoria had agreed not to come but Daphne had been trying to convince her, so Draco had no idea what he was about to face. Neville brought him from his thoughts, a pink lipstick stain on his flushed cheeks. The girls were shrieking, and giggling and Draco felt his stomach sink to his knees.

"She's right at the front Draco. Come on, you can do this." 

Draco brushed himself down and braced himself, about to step through the curtain when he heard the unmistakable sound of Daphne Greengrass over the rabble.

"Wouldn't it be nice to hear one of the ladies singing? Maybe Morgana, it'll give you a chance to show off your true heritage." Draco could hear the sneer in her voice and it took both Neville and Blaise to hold him back from hexing her. 

"I'd be delighted." He recognised the coldness in her voice, the same coldness she used for him in February. He calmed slightly, as the gently flute introduction of the song played, and he realised how much he had missed her singing to him.

_How do I save you from a fate so sweet As being torn to pieces by a loving hand? How do I save you from a voice so soft As that which acquiesces to your each demand?_

She was still angry at him. The lyrics washed over him and he felt the pain of their separation all over again. This song wasn't meant to soothe him or anyone for that matter. He was the loving hand, who would tear Astoria to pieces, because of Morgana. It was her warning.

_I think you've had enough experience  
To differentiate between a heart of gold And what you cradle in your gentle arms Can you not recognize a soul already sold?_

They weren't her words, not really. He knew the song, but the way Morgana was singing it brought new meaning to the lyrics and she owned them for that moment. Morgana was finally able to tell Astoria how she felt, and somehow she managed to lace every word with venom. Draco clutched at the curtain, and with his resolve crumbling he stepped out onto the stage. 

_How do I save you?  
How do I set you free? Behind the curtain waits a darker world If I can't make you leave How can I save you..._

The shocked gasps as he stepped forward were probably more to do with his attire than his sudden appearance on the stage. The light blue shirt and black jeans were a far cry from his normal dress robes in various shades of black. But for whatever reason, the gasps had caught Morgana's attention and she turned to stare at him.

_From me?..._

The lyrics had dwindled into a whisper in the shocked silence. Daphne had disappeared as soon as Draco had stepped out. The room now was held in suspense and silence. Draco slipped his wand into his hand and looked straight into Morgana's Amber-golden eyes.

_Expecto Patronum._

Draco held his breath, eyes squeezed shut, focused on Yule. Before Christmas, the ball, the choir, hearing Morgana tell him she loved him, singing to her in the hall as though they were alone. 

The introduction of the song he had prepared started quietly, and he opened one eye. He had done it, a corporeal Patronus, and he had been right. A male Queen Alexandra's birdwing butterfly, angular wings in iridescent shades of silver and white Patronus smoke. He was so in awe he almost missed his cue to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wished I didn't do.  
But I continued learning, I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know._

_I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new. And the reason is you._

 

*

Malfoy's Patronus was a butterfly. A stunning swirl of silver and almost gossamer in appearance. He had started singing but Morgana was too busy dealing with the implications of his Patronus. 

_I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away_

Draco Malfoy was apologising. Morgana felt as though she had been confunded. Or as though she were in a hallucination, carefully orchestrated so she never wanted to leave. If Draco was apologising, so publicly, that meant.... And his Patronus. It all meant the same.

_I've found a reason for me_  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You 

It meant he still loved her. That he hadn't given up on her, even when she had written him off so quickly. Morgana felt her heart swell in her chest as she fought back tears. 

_I've found a reason to show_  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you 

The song ended, and the room Stayed silent. Morgana became increasingly aware that everyone had been part of this, the whole evening had been orchestrated so that Draco - he was Draco again, apparently she forgave him- could do this. Apologise to her in the best way possible. 

"On Valentine's Day, I went to the wizengamot, with Harry and Hermione and McGonagall. It's written into wizarding law that soulmate bonds nullify all other marriage contracts. I couldn't have married Astoria even if I'd wanted to. You are my soulmate Morgana. You are my forever. My always."

Morgana couldn't move. Her heart was heavy in her chest, throbbing with every beat. She felt weak, trembling with fear, scared of the raw honesty in Draco's words.

"When I came back, and found out you had been taken, I all but died on the spot. Because of Astoria's gift, our mental bond had to be broken and I couldn't find you. I ended up breaking out of school to find you, and even then you hated me. But I needed you to know. So this is it, my grand gesture." 

Morgana took a step closer and inspected him. Draco looked tired from up close. His silver eyes didn't sparkle and there was the hint of dark circles under his eyes that Morgana suspected he had glamoured away. His normally perfectly styled hair was loose, his face had the shadow of stubble and his shirt was creased. 

"Draco Malfoy, closet romantic?" She whispered. She reached her fingers out, ignoring the crowd behind her who were waiting behind her, and stroked his cheek. 

"My godfather taught me true love was worth everything." Whispers started up behind them. 

"Isn't his godf-"  
"Snape taught him about-"  
"Yes he did, Severus knew all about love-"  
"Shut up..."

Morgana looked over her shoulder, shocked faces at Harry's defence of the potion master filled the room, but both Ginny and Hermione were glaring at anyone who dared to make a sound. 

"Well? Where do we go from here?" Draco whispered into the palm of her hand. "Am I forgiven?" 

Morgana smiled, and still stroking his cheek with one hand, used her other to conjure her own Patronus. 

"What do you think?" She smiled, before pressing her lips to his in a kiss. The kiss deepened to cheering and whooping around them. 

Above their heads, Draco's butterfly had found a new perch. Atop the head of a silvery white Antipodean Opaleye Dragon patronus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy endings! Yay! Or is it? 
> 
> Songs in this chapter:
> 
> Heroes : David Bowie  
> Kiss from a Rose : Seal  
> Save you : Emilie Autumn   
> The Reason : Hoobastank


End file.
